Between Sides
by Lili Rosen
Summary: Durante muito tempo, Draco levou uma vida em constante fuga… Incapaz de conter a sua fome, foi deixando para trás uma trilha de corpos com enormes sorrisos de satisfação. Por fim, as suas questões serão atendidas, mas por vezes as respostas obtidas apenas geram novas perguntas. / Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Between Sides**

Sinopse:

Durante muito tempo, Draco levou uma vida em constante fuga… Incapaz de conter a sua fome, foi deixando para trás uma trilha de corpos com enormes sorrisos de satisfação. Por fim, as suas questões serão atendidas, mas por vezes as respostas obtidas apenas geram novas perguntas.

Advertências:

Conteúdo heterossexual, homossexual e bissexual.

O clã de lobos rege-se pelo sistema alfa/beta/omega, formando parte de um omegaverse.

Haverá mpreg (só no omegaverse), abandono infantil, incesto, tortura, estupro e morte de personagens.

Os Faes poderão sofrer alterações nas suas habilidades, para benefício do desenvolvimento da trama.

Os casais serão revelados ao longo da história, mas é basicamente um Harém em honra do Draco (porque ele merece e vocês sabem).

Disclaimer:

A saga "Harry Potter" é da autoria de J.K. Rowling.

O enredo foi baseado na série televisiva "Lost Girl", cujos direitos de autoria são propriedade de Michelle Lovretta, a sua criadora e Prodigy Pictures Inc. em associação com Shaw Media.

A imagem na capa não me pertence.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Numa noite fria e chuvosa, um vulto corria apressadamente entre as árvores de um bosque tenebroso, tentando escapar de um destino tão ou mais cruel do que vivera até à data.

Os seus pés descalços, ligeiramente feridos pelas pedras e ramalhetes, que se atravessavam no seu caminho, doíam pelos longos quilómetros já percorridos. Ao mínimo sinal de perigo escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore mais robusta e rezou para que a sua presença não fosse notada. Aguardou a que o ruído da persecução cessasse, para poder por fim retomar a sua fuga. As luzes e os gritos dos seus perseguidores deixaram de se escutar e o jovem de longos cabelos negros ondulados, cujos os raios da lua cheia faziam brilhar em tonalidades azulinas, alcançou enfim a civilização.

Auxiliado e abrigado pelo conforto das sombras, escapuliu-se por entre os edifícios e deixou a sua preciosa carga em frente da porta da casa mais próxima. Beijou com infinito carinho os finos e escassos cabelos loiros, acariciando de seguida a face pálida e redonda do recém-nascido, aconchegando-o melhor, para terminar por desaparecer entre a escuridão do manto noturno.

oOo

 _16 anos depois…_

As respirações ofegantes eram apenas interrompidas pelos sons húmidos do ósculo compartido por ambos os adolescentes acalorados. As mãos travessas e cheias de vida deslizavam-se por sobre os corpos alheios, descobrindo um novo mundo e revelando novas sensações prazenteiras.

A jovem de cabelos escuros sentou-se sobre as pernas do jovem de cabelos loiros platinados e realizando um movimento de vai e vem fez com que gradualmente a excitação se apossasse do garoto, que foi tomando uma atitude cada vez mais exigente com o beijo. Uma névoa azulada foi trespassada da boca da rapariga para a do namorado até que esta caiu sem vida sobre o corpo do outro. Aterrorizado, o jovem deitou a morena sobre o chão da traseira da camionete e encarou o sorriso de sátira satisfação no rosto daquela que pensara ser a sua alma gémea.

Em pânico e sem saber o que fazer, o loiro de olhos mercúrio, agarrou nas suas roupas e fugiu sem olhar para trás.

Escondeu-se no seu quarto sem falar com ninguém. A sua pequena irmã tentava a todo o custo estabelecer um linha de diálogo, sem êxito. Quando os seus pais chegaram a casa, este abandonou a segurança do seu dormitório e contou-lhes o que havia passado, descobrindo assim que era adotado.

Sentindo-se um monstro e sem ter quem o guiasse e apoiasse, o adolescente fez as malas e desapareceu da cidade sem se preocupar em se despedir ou dar explicações pelas suas ações.

O corpo da jovem de cabelos negros foi descoberto na manhã seguinte e o Inferno desatou-se na pacata cidade que vira crescer o nosso protagonista.

oOo

 _6 anos depois…_

Pessoas riam e bebiam até à embriaguez…

No balcão do hotel, o bartender dava o seu melhor para atender os seus pedidos com prontidão e qualidade. Era novo na cidade, mas os seus drinks já eram louvados como os melhores e todos os dias novos clientes apareciam em busca de um gostinho do Paraíso, como descreviam muitos dos seus fregueses.

No balcão do bar, um homem de trinta e tantos anos deslizou discretamente uma pastilha no copo extra que havia ordenado e esperou pacientemente que esta se dissolvesse. Colocou o dedo no líquido dourado e mexeu para dispersar a concentração da droga.

Pegou em ambos os copos e avaliou os seus potenciais alvos. Ao fundo do salão vislumbrou uma jovem de cabelos negros curtos e olhos azuis, tendo encontrado companhia para essa noite, colocou um grande sorriso e ofereceu-lhe a bebida. A garota não parecia muito à vontade, mas este sabia que a droga faria o seu trabalho quando começasse a surtir efeito e esta estaria apta a consolá-lo sem impor grande resistência.

Relutantemente, a morena bebeu o líquido até ao fim, sentindo-se ligeiramente tonta poucos minutos depois. Cambaleante, pegou na sua mala e dirigiu-se ao elevador para poder regressar ao seu quarto.

O bartender não tendo tirado os olhos de cima do potencial criminoso sexual, vestiu o casaco de cabedal negro e virou-se para o chefe dizendo:

― Vou ter de sair mais cedo, não me estou sentir bem. Depois compenso ― concluiu sem dar a oportunidade ao homem, já entrado na meia idade, de replicar.

oOo

O agressor beijou a jovem contra a sua vontade, querendo invadir a sua cavidade bocal e explorar terreno com a sua língua. A morena debatia-se contra o homem, mas devido aos efeitos da droga os seus golpes passavam por meras carícias, que causavam o efeito contrário ao desejado no criminoso. Quanto mais ela lutava, mais excitado o tarado ficava.

As portas do elevador estavam quase a fechar, quando uma pálida mão de delicados e estilizados dedos ativou o sensor, obrigando-o a reabrir as portas. O homem afastou-se da adolescente, quase jogando-a contra a parede contrária.

― Estás bem? ― perguntou ao ver a jovem, praticamente esparramada contra a parede, tentar manter o seus olhos azuis abertos a todo custo ― Deverias meter-te com alguém do teu tamanho, velho pervertido!

O loiro agarrou o colarinho da camisa e sugou a energia sexual do estuprador através de um beijo ardente, na forma de um brilhante nevoeiro azul. O homem sentia um prazer como nunca antes havia experimentado em todos os seus anos de vida.

― Consegues andar? ― perguntou na direção da adolescente. Esta negou ao sentir as pernas tremerem por culpa do esforço que representava simplesmente tentar manter-se de pé. O jovem adulto largou o corpo inerte de rosto sorridente e pegou na jovem ao colo.

oOo

Os seus olhos teimavam em manter-se fechados, mas à base de esforço e teimosia, a garota conseguiu por fim abri-los ligeiramente. Não reconhecendo o local onde acabara de despertar, o seu cérebro espevitou e esta sentou-se repentinamente no sofá, quase caindo para trás devido à tamanha tontura que a albergara por culpa do movimento repentino.

― Draco! ― exclamou a jovem embriagada de felicidade e saltando do assento para se agarrar ao seu salvador e abraçá-lo tal qual o faria um koala.

O bartender, cujo nome parecia ser Draco, afastou a carraça apenas o suficiente para poder analisar bem aquele rosto.

― Pansy? ― perguntou incrédulo ― O que é que fazes aqui? Espera, o que é que fazes a aceitar bebidas alcoólicas de estranhos? Acaso os nossos pais não te ensinaram nada? ― O loiro estava aborrecido com a falta de instintos de sobrevivência da mais nova.

― Estive à tua procura! ― exclamou Pansy, ignorando por completo as questões colocadas pelo jovem de mirada de prata ― Não vais cumprimentar a tua irmãzinha favorita? ― perguntou, fazendo olhinhos.

― Pansy, minha querida e amada irmã, claro que estou feliz de te ver… E saliento que és a minha única irmã, como poderia existir algum favoritismo? Agora, falando a sério, o que é que pensas que estás a fazer aqui? Os nossos pais sabem que estás aqui?

― Hmm… Como se fosses alguém para falar disso ― bufou em desagrado. ― Foste embora, não disseste nada, nem sequer te despediste, irmão idiota. ― Deu um murro no braço do loiro. ― Abandonaste-me… assim… sem mais… a mim… a tua terna e adorável irmãzinha ― exclamou dramaticamente, levando o dorso da mão à testa e fingindo que ia desmaiar. ― Como pudeste? ― choramingou falsamente.

― Estou a ver… continuas tão exagerada como sempre. ― Riu Draco, abraçando a irmã com carinho. ― Cresceste muito, Pan, agora és uma linda jovenzita.

― Claro que cresci, idiota! –― Pansy cruzou os braços e virou o rosto indignada. ― Tinha doze anos quando te foste embora. Doze! ― bufou a menor ― Estavas à espera de quê?

― Desculpa, Pan, mas se me tivesse despedido não teria sido capaz de vos abandonar. A propósito, como é que me encontraste? Fui bastante cuidadoso, nunca utilizei o meu verdadeiro nome e nunca permaneci demasiado tempo no mesmo sítio…

― Ora! Sou um génio, Draco ― exclamou cheia de si e transpirando orgulho. Draco riu ao testemunhar uma vez mais, após tantos anos, a atitude de diva da sua irmã sabichona e o seu ego de tamanho colossal. ― Hackeei o registos policiais, claro! ― exclamou como se fosse óbvio ― Foi só seguir a rasto de corpos com sorrisos estúpidos, iguaizinhos ao da Jennifer.

― Fizeste o quê? Estás louca? Isso é crime, poderias ser presa.

― Nah! ― Fez um gesto de mão, tirando seriedade ao assunto. ― Aqueles otários nunca me vão descobrir, são demasiados estúpidos para passar sequer o meu firewall.

― Ok! Como digas, é tudo chinês para mim…

Draco entrou no quarto e pegou numa mala, que procedeu a encher com roupas e afins.

― Porque estás a fazer as malas? Ainda agora nos reunimos e já me vais deixar outra vez?

― Se tu me encontraste, outros também o farão. Além disso, para te salvar deixei o estuprador morto no elevador… É só questão de tempo até virem atrás de mim, Pan. Tenho de sair daqui.

― Bem, então vou contigo ― murmurou sem ser escutada pelo irmão.

Draco deslizou uma pedra do lado de dentro da lareira e retirou um saco com diversas identificações. Tirou a atual da carteira.

― Bye bye, Leonard Clinton! ― Exclamou, jogando o cartão dentro de um balde metálico, acendendo um fósforo e lançando-o dentro do mesmo. ― Nunca gostei mesmo desse nome. Não tem classe! ― Virou costas e pegou na mala, para de seguida se dirigir à saída, sendo seguido de perto pela morena.

oOo

Na estação de autocarros, os peões paravam a admirar a luta de dois jovens.

― Já te disse mil vezes… Não vou voltar! É preciso soletrar? ― perguntou divertida a garota de olhos azuis.

― Pan, tens que fazê-lo. Os nossos pais devem estar à beira de uma crise de nervos desde que desapareceste. Já quase consigo ver o pai a ter a um ataque cardíaco. Não! Tens de voltar agora mesmo ― exclamou, empurrando a irmã em direção à porta do veículo.

― Não quero! Quero ficar contigo ― disse a adolescente, fazendo uma birra digna de uma criança de oito anos e não de uma jovem mulher de dezoito. ― Desta vez não te vais livrar de mim!

― Pan, eu vou ter que me mudar outra vez. Isso não é vida para ti. Volta para casa e vai chatear as empregadas… Recordo-me que era o teu passatempo favorito e tenho de confessar que eras muito boa nisso.

A jovem olhou-o indignada, dando meia volta e empreendendo caminho para a velha casa onde Draco se havia estabelecido temporariamente.

O loiro suspirou e correu atrás da irmã.

― Pan, por favor, escuta-me quando te digo que… Yaaahh!

Pansy virou-se repentinamente ao escutar o grito do maior, apenas para ver como dois homens jogavam o loiro dentro de uma carrinha branca.

― Draco! ― gritou alarmada, pegando imediatamente no telemóvel e fotografando a matrícula.

oOo

Draco encarou fixamente os seus captores e fulminou-os com a mirada.

― Então, isto é algum tipo de fetiche? ― Os homens olharam-no confusos. ― Já sabem… sequestrar desconhecidos, atá-los a cadeiras, apenas para os verem horas a fio sem dizer uma única palavra…? ― explicou com uma voz repleta de sarcasmo ― Tenho de vos confessar que não é exatamente uma das minhas fantasias, pelo que se querem algo mais comigo, deviam mesmo tentar uma abordagem diferente. Já ouviram falar de levar o vosso encontro a jantar ou ao cinema, por exemplo? Faz maravilhas para quebrar o gelo… Garanto-vos!

― Vejo que estamos de bom humor ― disse um homem ruivo com uns vividos olhos azuis, cobertos por uns óculos em formato de meia-lua.

― Oh! Entendo, vocês são apenas os capangas e este tipo é que é o chefão, mas não me lembro de alguma vez me ter metido com a máfia! ― gozou o menor.

― Chegou-nos a informação de que alguém andava a caçar na nossa região, sem registo ― disse o ruivo de óculos, ignorando a tagarelice do loiro de olhos de prata. ― A que Clã pertences e qual é a tua designação?

― Clã? Designação? Já disse que nunca me envolvi com a máfia e a caça não é exatamente o meu desporto predileto. Não se terão enganado de pessoa e sequestrado um inocente, belo e delicioso bartender? ― perguntou Draco, piscando o olho direito num gesto flertante, na direção dos desconhecidos que bufaram em desagrado ― Ahh! Mas que audiência difícil!

O interrogatório durou horas e não havia forma de que os homens conseguissem obter as informações que desejavam.

― Já acabaram de brincar? A minha irmã deve estar a dar em louca depois que vos viu a sequestrarem-me!

― Irmã? ― perguntou o homem de cabelos negros e olhos verdes esmeralda incrédulo ― Essa garota era humana!

― Sim, e até onde sei todos nós o somos. Não estou a ver aqui nenhum alien ― disse Draco exasperado e já a imaginar a Pansy surtar.

― Senhor, penso que ele realmente não sabe ― disse o segundo sequestrador, um jovem ruivo com sardas espalhadas ao longo do rosto curtido pelo sol.

― Peço desculpa, estava enganado… ― O grupo olhou para ele, à espera da grande revelação. ― Vocês não são da máfia, são de algum tipo de culto ou simplesmente deve ter havido uma fuga do manicómio mais próximo e eu fui único a não ser notificado, pelo que não tomei precauções e acabei sequestrado por um bando de loucos. Fantástico! ― exclamou com ironia ― Pansy, vai ter de parar de me procurar e passar a preparar o meu funeral. Vá digam lá… Como é que me vão matar? ― Os homens observaram-no com expressões de pura incredulidade. ― Vá, podem dizer-me, eu aguento! ― exclamou Draco, fechando olhos e aguardando escutar o que o seu trágico destino lhe havia reservado.

Uma forte e rouca gargalhada rompeu a tensa atmosfera do salão.

― Não te vamos matar criança ― disse o chefão dos loucos.

― Não vão?! ― O alívio e a estupefação embargaram o menor em partes iguais.

oOo

Draco analisou criticamente a mulher à sua frente. Era bonita, mas nada por aí além, com os seus longos cabelos cacheados castanhos a puxar para o dourado e os seus olhos castanhos semelhantes à cor do mel. Tinha um rosto sereno e harmonioso, com um nariz arrebitado e uns lábios cheios e fofos.

― Poderias tirar a roupa, por favor?

― Claro, querida, mas se me pedes isso sem sequer me pagar um jantar primeiro, vou pensar que só estás atrás do meu corpo ― exclamou o loiro com um sorriso felino, que dava aos seus olhos um brilho extremamente sedutor.

― P-Pa Para t-te poder examinar, era isso que eu queria dizer ― explicou a médica muito rapidamente.

― Se tu assim o dizes… ― O jovem começou a desapertar os botões da camisa. Ao ver o olhar de desejo da mulher mais velha, parou e encarou-a, deslizando os dedos pelo dorso da mão da médica. ― Poderias explicar-me o que se passa? Ninguém me quis dizer nada ― disse o loiro com voz dorida e mirada de cachorrinho perdido.

― Ah… Fae! ― tentou falar entre gemidos ― Aquelas pessoas são Fae, assim como tu.

― Fae? E o que é que são os Fae… ― Deslizou a mão pelo pulso dela. ― exatamente?

― São uma ramificação evolucionária distinta aos humanos, que se dividem em várias espécies, que se alimentam de diferentes formas da humanidade. Ahh…

― Entendo! E dizes que sou um Fae? ― A médica assentiu, pegando na mão livre de Draco e colocando-a no seu rosto, apoiando-o levemente na mesma. ― Que tipo de Fae?

― A julgar pela autópsia que realizei no corpo encontrado no elevador, a marca da tua alimentação é muito peculiar. Não tenho dúvida nenhuma de que és um Incubus.

― Incubus? ― exclamou horrorizado, afastando-se repentinamente da morena ― Tipo, Íncubo, o demónio sexual?

A médica de olhos mel choramingou ao perder o toque de prazer aditivo, tentando acercar-se e pegar novamente nas mãos do menor.

― O que é que me podes dizer sobre a minha espécie, para além do óbvio? Como por exemplo, como curar-me? Quero ser humano, estou cansado de acordar ao lado de corpos frios e sem vida ― disse o loiro, virando-se e passando a dar as costas para a mulher.

― Não estás doente, Draco. Por que motivo precisarias de uma cura? És um espécime perfeito! ― exclamou, a médica abraçando-o por trás e contornando os peitorais do loiro, deslizando lentamente até repousar as mãos sobre os abdominais definidos e estilizados do menor ― É verdade que tens de te alimentar, mas a fome pode ser controlada. Posso ajudar-te… se me deixares, claro ― ronronou extasiada a mulher.

Draco agarrou as mãos alheias e afastou-as do seu corpo, dando a volta, para poder olhar a mulher nos olhos.

― Realmente estás disposta a ajudar-me?

― Sim, se te juntares à Tribo da Luz, o Ash, o nosso líder vai permitir-me auxiliar-te.

― Tribo da Luz? Existem tribos… como é que funcionam? ― perguntou com curiosidade.

― Os Fae estão divididos em duas Fações. Duas tribos. A Luz e as Trevas. Eu estou aliada à Luz, pelo que se optares por unir-te à Fação das Trevas não me será possível ajudar-te.

― Hmm… Entendo e que tipo de Fae és tu? ― perguntou, deslizando o dedo indicador pelo rosto da morena e utilizando um pouco do seu poder de sedução, para obter a sua total e absoluta cooperação.

― Sou humana!

― Pensei que os humanos não sabiam sobre a existências dos Fae.

― É uma longa história..

― Ainda não me disseste o teu nome, lindura! ― Draco pegou na mão da médica e começou a guiá-la em direção à porta, sem que esta se apercebesse.

― Hermione.

― Hermione! ― Saboreou as palavras e deslizou a língua sensualmente sobre o lábio inferior. Os olhos da médica seguiram o movimento com gula. ― Vais me ajudar, Hermione?

― Sim! ― ronronou a morena, soltando um suspiro.

O Incubus abriu a porta e deu de caras com o moreno que auxiliara o seu rapto.

― Onde pensas levar a Doutora?

― Oh! Vá lá! No mínimo eu tinha que tentar… ― disse o loiro, erguendo a cabeça para poder ver diretamente as brilhantes e hipnotizantes esmeraldas.

oOo

― A sério? Estamos a regredir, agora? Vou começar a pensar que realmente tens um fetiche com isto. ― Ergueu as mãos, mostrando as algemas.

Um homem alto de pele mármore de olhos vermelhos e cabelos castanhos entrou abruptamente no salão.

― Ora, ora, parece que o papá veio buscar-te brutamontes. O que é que fizeste para ele ficar tão chateado? Por este andar vais ficar de castigo!

― A quem estás a chamar pai dessa coisa? ― O intruso levantou um fino dedo com uma negra unha e apontou para o homem de olhos verdes esmeralda.

― Mas se são a cara chapada um do outro?! Só que tu pareces ter tido uma má noite de sono, com essa pele tão pálida e esses olhos vermelhos. Deverias tomar uma boa sesta, dormir mal faz horrores à pele ― disse o Incubus com tom de gozo, sendo interrompido pela chegada do ruivo portador de uns familiares óculos de meia-lua.

― Tom, a que devo esta ingrata visita? ― perguntou com um sorriso visivelmente falso.

― Albus, meu velho… ex-amigo…

― Ainda com essa? Pensei que já tínhamos limado as asperezas depois de tantos séculos.

― Opa! Alto e pára o baile! Séculos? Como assim séculos? Vocês parecem ter trinta anos e ninguém pode viver séculos. A esperança média de vida é de oitenta, noventa anos no máximo se tivermos em conta o avanço da tecnologia e da medicina atual.

― A julgar pelo que disseste, deves ser o Fae sem registo. Tenho de admitir que és um bom ator, quase me convenceste, mas agora sejamos sinceros ― disse Tom, avançando até ficar à frente do loiro e levantar o seu rosto com um fino dedo. ― Quem és, de que Clã vens e o que estás a fazer na minha cidade?

― Tua cidade? ― Albus ergueu uma fina e ruiva sobrancelha, recebendo um ligeiro bufido como resposta.

― Sou Draco, não sei nada dos Clãs, mas a minha família é chamada Parkinson e estou de passagem. Até já estava para sair quando estes trogloditas me sequestraram.

― Parkinson? Não existe nenhum Clã Parkinson! ― bramou enfurecido, ao pensar que estava a ser enganado ― Fala a verdade e talvez te deixe viver.

― Tom! Ele está a dizer a verdade.

― E como é que sabes?

― Já o interroguei e mandei os meus melhores homens confirmar as informações. Não existem registos dele… foi definitivamente criado por humanos.

― Estás a insinuar que alguém conseguiu mantê-lo escondido por mais de duas décadas? É impossível, teríamos escutado algo… alguém teria de ter sabido.

― A Doutora já o examinou e ele não tem nenhuma marca, não foi reclamado por nenhum Clã. É praticamente um recém-nascido entre os Fae. Só conhece a lei humana e nada mais.

― Mas se o que dizes for realmente verdade… quer dizer que não escolheu nenhuma Tribo. Não podemos ter um Fae livre a andar por aí. Poderia dar ideias estúpidas aos nossos jovens. Exijo que seja aplicado o teste.

― Mas sem treino é suicídio… ― disse Hermione preocupada pela segurança do loiro.

― Assegura-te de manter as tuas mascotes na linha, Albus. Essa aí parece achar que tem direito a dar opinião. Hnf… Uma mera humana! ― desdenhou o homem de olhos rubis.

oOo

Pansy digitava à velocidade da luz. Os seus dedos não cessavam de se mover. Tinha hackeado o sistema operacional dos registo de automóveis e estava a utilizar um algoritmo para cruzá-los com a matrícula da foto que tirara aquando do sequestro de Draco.

A morena tirou um tablet da mala e sincronizou-o com o seu computador portátil para tentar acelerar a pesquisa. Poucos minutos depois um resultado positivo foi encontrado.

oOo

Draco olhou à sua volta e viu criaturas que pensava só existirem em pesadelos. O moreno de olhos verdes esmeralda, cujo o nome, Draco descobrira ser Harry, tinha-lhe dito que eram Under Fae.

O loiro iria realizar uma cerimónia que, caso passa-se com sucesso, lhe permitiria escolher um dos lados da sociedade Fae. Cerimónia era apenas um nome snob para luta até à morte. Draco vencera facilmente o primeiro, mas este último não o tinha visto vir e apanhara-o dentro de uma visão.

― Olá, Draco! ― disse um velhinho de aparência inofensiva a servir chá no meio da floresta. Nada fora do normal! Afinal todos sabiam que se tomava o chá no bosque e não nos salões de chá da alta sociedade ou no conforto das suas próprias casas. Isso sim seria uma autêntica loucura! Ok, vamos tentar moderar um bocadito o nível de sarcasmo.

― Eu… Eu estava… ― O loiro virou-se e examinou os arredores confuso, tentando localizar-se.

― Vem, senta-te! ― E Draco assim o fez. O velho serviu uma nova chávena de chá e estendeu-lha. ― Não tenhas medo, eu sou um Pain Eater, alimento-me da dor. Não gostarias disso? Que eu aliviasse as tuas dores? ― Tomou as mãos de Draco. ― Já sofreste tanto. Já mataste tanta gente.

― Eu não queria! Eu não sabia o que eu era, mas agora sei e Hermione disse que me podia ensinar a controlar a fome. Nunca mais terei de ferir ninguém.

― Mas e os que já morreram? Durante seis longos anos, mataste tantas pessoas que até já perdeste a conta. Quantas pessoas mais devem morrer para que tu possas sobreviver?

― Eu não queria… eu… eu…

― Vem, bebe isto e toda a dor irá embora. Nunca mais terás de magoar ninguém. Todos ficarão a salvo… de ti!

― Draco! ― Uma familiar voz feminina fez-se escutar ao longe. ― Draco! Desperta, sai daí! Ele está a matar-te!

O jovem de olhos de prata reconheceu a voz, era Pansy, a sua irmãzinha. A sua irmãzinha no meio de um bando de Faes que poderiam matá-la com um mero toque. Ai, isso é que não. Podiam atentar contra ele, mas se faziam algo à sua irmã eram carne de canhão. Ia bater-lhes até ficarem irreconhecíveis, nem as suas queridas mães os reconheceriam.

Draco venceu o jogo mental do Pain Eater e correu a abraçar Pansy.

― Estás bem, Pansy? Fizeram-te alguma coisa? Quem é que eu tenho de matar? ― perguntou atropeladamente o loiro com uma expressão psicopata ― Se algum de vocês se atreveu a colocar as suas sujas patas, garras ou seja lá o que for que tenham, na minha irmã estão fodidos! ― Os seus olhos brilharam num sobrenatural tom azul forte.

O Ash e os seus homens estavam estupefactos. Aquela era a mesma criança que gozara com eles horas a fio e não levara nada do que eles diziam a sério? Aqueles não eram os olhos inocentes de uma criança ou os olhos sádicos de um assassino. Eram os olhos decididos de um líder!

Eram uma ameaça! Uma ameaça à liderança de ambos os bandos.

― Passaste o teste, criança! Que Tribo escolhes? ― perguntou Albus, escondendo o temor que sentira ao desconhecer as proporções do poder do Incubus.

― Chefão, Ash ou seja lá qual for o título estúpido pelo qual te fazes chamar… ― A audiência susteve a respiração, pensando que veriam uma execução em breve. ― Não escolho nenhum dos dois. Escolho o que sempre escolherei por cima de todos vocês. Escolho-a ela! ― Abraçou a Pansy com carinho. ― Escolho a minha irmã, uma humana… Acho que isso faz com que esteja a escolher a humanidade, pois que assim seja. Escolho os humanos! ― sentenciou o loiro com voz séria acompanhada de uma expressão de igual seriedade.

oOo

O par de irmãos chegou por fim a casa, depois de um longo dia repleto de emoções fortes.

― Não penses que me esqueci do que estávamos a tratar antes de toda esta confusão explodir, Pan.

― Não sei do que é que estás a falar, maninho querido do meu coração! ― A garota pestanejou inocentemente.

― Quero que voltes para casa, Pan, principalmente agora. Não quero pôr-te em perigo e algo me diz que estar ao meu lado neste momento seria colocar-te em risco iminente. Os Fae não são um jogo!

― Dray, se insistires em enviar-me de volta vou assegurar-me de que a primeira coisa que farei será uma chamada que faça aos nossos pais para lhes dizer onde é que estás ― disse com um sorriso, que almejava a vitória.

― Então, Pan, deves estar cansada foi um dia muito atribulado. Podes ficar com a minha cama, eu durmo no sofá e amanhã compramos a mobília do teu quarto…

Pansy saiu da sala feliz de ter ganho a luta, mas acima de tudo por poder voltar a conviver com o seu irmão.

― Devia dizer-lhe que os nossos pais sabem que saí de casa para vir procurá-lo e até apoiaram a minha decisão? ― murmurou a adolescente com os seus botões ― Nah! Acabarei por dizer-lhe, eventualmente, mas ainda não está na altura certa. Draco não está mentalmente preparado para rever o resto da famelga toda e valha que eles vão atazanar-lhe o juízo. Ai se vão, vão!

oOo

Os dois irmãos haviam passado as semanas seguintes a redecorar a velha casa abandonada que Draco ocupara.

Pansy não entendia como Draco conseguira viver até agora, sem os móveis e eletrodomésticos essenciais. Por amor a todos os Santos, uma cama e um sofá, era tudo o que havia naquela casa. Pouco a pouco, a morena tinha começado a dar um ar mais elegante e requintado à sua nova residência. Finalmente parecia um lar.

As velhas e esburacadas paredes haviam sido forradas: um papel de parede pérola com um pequeno friso de motivos florais em tons pastel tinha sido o suficiente. O solo tinha sido pavimentado com mosaicos de pedra trabalhada e o teto fora devidamente pintado de branco, para esconder os resquícios de sujidade.

A mobília da cozinha tivera que ser totalmente substituída, pois a humidade havia estragado a madeira. Agora a cozinha da recém-remodelada casa apresentava um design jovem e moderno. Não importava nadinha que nenhum deles soubesse cozinhar… nem sequer ferver água, quanto mais! Isso era um mero pormenor técnico.

Os móveis da sala faziam conjunto com os dos quartos, tendo sido todos trabalhados em madeira de nogueira.

Draco perdera a conta de quantas pessoas tivera de seduzir essas semanas para satisfazer os gostos de Pansy. A princesinha queria apenas o melhor e como tal a conta bancária do loiro havia zerado ao concluir apenas a primeira semana, pelo que as restantes semanas tinha tido que encantar os vendedores para que lhe oferecessem a mobília e os trabalhadores para que aceitassem trabalhar de graça.

Não havia dúvida alguma de que aquilo era pura exploração.

oOo

Draco entrou em casa exausto e deixou-se cair em cima do sofá, fechando os olhos no ato. Pansy não lhe dava descanso, arrastando-o de um lado para o outro à procura de coisas para a casa e querendo que ele usasse o seu poder de sedução para conseguir tudo o que ela gostava.

O loiro só dava graças a que a sua irmãzinha ainda não lhe tinha pedido para conseguir itens Prada ou Dolce & Gabbana. Caso contrário, o seu número de encontros ia subir exuberantemente, uma vez que, cada vez que fazia um acordo para a remodelação da casa, tinha de aceitar ir a um encontro. Só Deus sabia o quanto lhe estava a custar recusar as ofertas de sexo rápido e sem compromissos, por medo de matar alguém ao alimentar-se.

Pansy entrou com um monte de sacos e deixou-os cair ao chão, dando um grito.

― O que foi? ― perguntou o loiro entrando em estado de alerta, abrindo os olhos e saltando do seu cómodo local de descanso.

A adolescente de olhos azuis levantou o braço, apontando o dedo. O loiro virou-se e viu um homem de cabelos loiros areia e olhos de um azul profundo como o mar.

― Quem és? Não! Pensando melhor, o que é que estás a fazer na nossa casa? ― perguntou Draco, recuando até à mesa e agarrando discretamente uma faca por trás das costas.

― O meu nome é William, sou um Will-o'-the-wisp da Tribo da Luz.

― Oh! Isso explica tudo! ― O Fae sorriu, ainda que não por muito tempo. ― Mas é claro que não explica nada! Que merda estás a fazer na minha casa? ― gritou fora de si, assustando o intruso. Uma chama esverdeada surgiu sobre o sofá. ― Para com isso. O quer que seja que estejas a fazer. Esse sofá custou-me os olhos da cara. De tudo o que há nesta casa, tinhas de escolher incendiar uma das poucas coisas pelas quais realmente tive de pagar?

― Lamento! É um reflexo, não o consigo controlar… Escutei por aí sobre o Incubus neutro e pensei em pedir ajuda…

― Porque haveria de fazê-lo? Acabaste de estorricar o meu sofá! ― Apontou para o mesmo, sem notar como a irmã se escangalhava a rir.

― Vá, vá lá, Draco. Ao menos escutemos o que tem a dizer ― disse Pansy com um sorriso conciliador.

― Que seja rápido!

― Vivo no bosque e dedico-me à mineração. Os humanos por vezes ouvem rumores e decidem investigar, mas com umas quantas chamaradas assustam-se e nunca mais retornam… mas há um em particular… Tipo persistente aquele… roubou o meu tesouro e quero-o de volta.

― E porque haveria de ajudar-te? Não tenho nada a ganhar com isso.

― Posso pagar! Se encontrares o humano, assim que recuperar o meu tesouro pago-te.

― Não me interessa!

― Ah! Já sei! Tens quê, uns vinte anos? Há vinte e dois anos presenciei algo que te pode levar aos teus pais.

― Prova-o! Qualquer um pode facilmente descobrir a minha idade.

― A criança da que falo tem um sinal de nascença no calcanhar esquerdo. São vários pontinhos, semelhante a uma constelação.

Pansy olha para Draco e este assente.

― Trato feito, mas se resulta que é uma treta vou… ― Pansy fez um gesto de tesouras e apontou para os genitais do Fae. Este treme perante a mera ideia e jura a pés juntos que está a falar a verdade.

― Bom! A minha irmã já aceitou o trabalho. O que é que me podes dizer desse humano? Para começar quero o nome.

― Não sei.

― Como é que é?

― Nunca me aproximei o suficiente ao ponto de poder vê-lo. Não queria que me descobrisse.

― Há algo que saibas? Sem um ponto de início vai ser impossível… ― O Fae deu-lhe uma mochila e disse que o ladrão a tinha perdido durante a fuga.

oOo

Draco encontrou um registo de penhora na mochila e daí para a frente foi fácil. Foram à loja, conseguiram o nome e a morada do ladrão.

Seamus Finnigan estava numa hospedaria. Pansy fez-se passar pela senhora da limpeza e entrou, sendo recebida com uma arma apontada à cabeça.

― A empregada saiu há um quarto de hora. Quem és?

― Draco! Agora é um bom momento para entrar em modo de paranoia e salvar a tua irmã favorita, please ― murmurou a morena, amaldiçoando a ideia de enganar o loiro e ir sem ele. ― Pois…

Um estrondo escutou-se, a porta foi aberta com um pontapé e a mira da arma fixou-se em Draco.

― Imbecil, baixa isso, que ainda te magoas ― exclamou Draco normalmente, como se fosse coisa de todos os dias, ter uma arma apontada na sua direção.

― Foi ele que vos enviou? Will, mandou-vos?

― Will? ― Pansy olhou para Draco, querendo fazê-lo ver que havia algo mais ali para além do que o Fae lhes tinha dito.

― Não sei do que falas ― respondeu o loiro com voz passiva e inalterada.

― William, o espírito que vive na floresta.

― Não faço…

― Pára! Não me mintas. Roubei o tesouro para poder atraí-lo.

― E porque raios quererias isso? ― Pansy estava que se roía de curiosidade.

― Só quero conhecê-lo. Afinal de contas é meu pai.

― Teu pai? Mas… és… ― começou a dizer Draco.

― Normal? ― concluiu Seamus ― A minha mãe é humana, pelo que nasci humano. Há trinta anos perdeu-se na floresta e ele abrigou-a. Ele foi simpático, era noite de lua cheia… juntaram um bom vinho à equação e rolou um clima romântico, mas pouco depois ele abandonou-a, sem nunca chegar a saber que ela estava grávida.

― Entendo! ― Draco avançou e colocou a mão sobre a arma. ― Vamos baixar isto e arranjar-te uma reunião com Will, ok? ― O maior assentiu.

Draco escuta ruídos do lado de fora e manda-os baixarem-se. Uma rajada de balas invade o quarto através da janela. O loiro agarra na arma de Seamus e sai do quarto, mas as balas não parecem fazer nada àquela aberração de circo, sem cabeça.

Com um pouco de sorte, o Inccubus de orbes prateadas consegue mantê-lo afastado e tirar os humanos do quarto, mas este logo regressa à carga. Draco corre até à mala do carro e pega numa adaga, que utiliza para atravessar o coração do estranho Fae. Coloca-o na mala do carro e a cabeça dentro de um saco no banco da frente.

oOo

Draco regressa a casa e apresenta Seamus a Will, o último fica feliz de saber que é pai, mas logo descobrem que o verdadeiro objetivo do humano era expor William e provar ao mundo que a mãe não estava louca, para poder tirá-la do manicómio.

O encontro foi arruinado pelo regresso do "Cavaleiro sem Cabeça".

― Acaso não o mataste? ― perguntou Pansy a Draco.

― Sim, apunhalei-o no coração.

― É um Dullahan. Lamento, eu não sabia que eras meu filho.

― Foste tu que o contraste? ― Draco estava capaz de bater no velho. ― E dizes ser da Tribo da Luz? Como é que o mato?

― Não podes matá-lo, é invencível.

― Como se te ocorreu contratar essa coisa? ― gritou Pansy escandalizada.

― Os Dullahan são os mercenário da sociedade Fae. Ao longo dos séculos desenvolveram a habilidade de separar a cabeça do resto do corpo para intimidar os inimigos.

― Pois… Parabéns, está a funcionar! ― choramingou a garota.

― Cancela o contrato! ― disse Draco, lutando contra o Fae das Trevas.

― Não posso, uma vez que aceitam um pedido não param até o concluir. ― O pavor de se tornar o culpado pela morte do próprio filho, invocou uma forte labareda, que tomou conta do desgraçado do sofá já chamuscado.

Pansy e Seamus tinham ido retrocedendo, até que bateram num móvel e a cabeça do Dullahan caiu e rolou pelo chão. Aterrorizada pelos olhos que se haviam aberto e a encaravam fixamente, a morena deu um pontapé na cabeça, que foi parar ao pé das chamas. A cabeça ardeu e o corpo do Fae começou a fumegar, caindo para trás sem vida.

― Nota mental: Dullahan morrem ao queimar a cabeça! ― disse Pansy, para futura referência.

― Espero que o Clã Goyle não tome represálias ― disse William com voz séria.

― Clã Goyle? ― perguntou Draco a ver navios.

― Os Goyle são o Clã com maior afluência de Dullahan e esse era o herdeiro, Gregory Goyle.

― Nota mental número dois: Não me envolver com o Clã Goyle e assegurar-me que nunca venham a descobrir que fui indiretamente responsável pela morte do seu herdeiro ― disse a morena.

― Agradeço-vos muito por terem encontrado o meu filho e salvo-lhe a vida. Agora, o prometido é devido: Há vinte e dois anos, vi um homem carregar um bebé com a constelação do Dragão no calcanhar esquerdo. O homem era jovem e definitivamente era um dos nossos.

― Nossos? ― perguntou Pansy sem entender.

― Fae ― murmurou Draco para a irmã.

― Estava ferido e parecia assustado.

― Assustado?

― Sim, estava a tentar proteger-te.

― Mas de quê?

― Não sei, mas estava a ser perseguido por um grupo de Faes. Devias procurá-lo, talvez assim consigas as respostas às tuas questões ― disse Will para desaparecer numa labareda de chamas junto a um amuado Seamus.

― O teu pai, talvez? ― arriscou Pansy.

― Talvez… mas se me estava a proteger, porque é que me abandonou?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Draco não conseguia dormir de tão esfomeado que estava, mas não do alimento comum… O loiro havia estado a conter-se durante tanto tempo, que já não havia forma de conter-se por muito mais, pelo que recordando as palavras da médica, decidiu pedir ajuda ao único Fae que poderia estar minimamente disposto a ajudá-lo.

― Que fazes aqui, Draco?

― Olá para ti também, Harry. Está um belo dia! Que tal anda a vida? ― perguntou o loiro com veneno embebido em sarcasmo refinado em sátira.

― Olá, Draco! ― cumprimentou o moreno de má vontade ― Satisfeito? Agora de volta à questão: O que é que estás a fazer aqui?

― A Doutora… Hermione… preciso falar com ela. Da última vez, sabes quando tu e o teu fiel escudeiro me sequestraram, ela disse que me podia ensinar a controlar a fome, para que não acabe a magoar alguém.

― Lamento, mas não posso ajudar. Hermione trabalha sob as ordens do Ash e não pode agir por trás das suas costas. Tu renunciaste à nossa tribo, pelo que não podes receber ajuda de um dos nossos.

― Mas… Hermione é humana, porque não haveria de me poder ensinar sobre a minha natureza fae? Ela não é uma de nós, não tem porque obedecer a esse velho idiota.

― É uma longa história, mas… há outra forma de te ajudar ― comentou sugestivamente.

oOo

― Tens a certeza absoluta? Não vou lá muito com a tua cara, mas isso não quer dizer que te deseje morto. Sabes perfeitamente que tenho um horrível hábito de acordar a lado de amantes mortos, certo?

― Não te preocupes, a fisiologia fae é diferente da dos humanos. Garanto-te que não me vais ferir.

― Está bem! Se tu assim o dizes ― disse Draco para proceder a beijar o moreno suavemente, quase com receio.

As mãos foram ganhando vida, levando à perda das roupas. Harry desabotoou os botões da camisa do loiro e jogou-a ao chão. De seguida, Draco puxou a camisola do moreno para cima, passando-a por sobre a sua cabeça e esta terminou por descansar no montículo de tecido que começava a tomar forma aos pés da cama. Não passou muito tempo, para que as calças a acompanhassem.

Apenas de roupa interior, o moreno de olhos esmeralda deu a volta, jogando o loiro contra a cama e segurando os seus pulsos acima da platinada cabeça. Mergulhou a cabeça no pescoço albino e sugou com força, arrancando um gemido afogado dos lábios avermelhados do seu amante devido aos inúmeros e intensos ósculos.

Passou a agarrar os pulsos com uma só mão e com a outra começou a delinear os músculos e curvas do jovem Incubus, que ofegava fortemente ao seu ouvido. Retirou-lhe os boxers e sentou-se, puxando-o consigo e obrigando-o a sentar-se sobre o seu colo.

― Não é justo! ― ronronou Draco, mordendo o lábio inferior de forma provocante ― Eu estou tal qual vim ao mundo e tu…

Um novo e avassalador beijo roubou todo o oxigénio contido no interior dos seus pulmões. O loiro separou-se, deixando ver um fio de névoa azulada. Harry abriu os olhos, admirando o belo e hipnotizante brilho sobrenatural na mirada anilar do mais jovem.

O homem de olhos verdes esmeralda afastou-se do sedutor loiro e deslizou os boxers pelas suas fortes e musculadas pernas, cobertas por uma penugem escura, tão diferentes das pálidas e estilizadas pernas de Draco, praticamente livres dos finos e quase imperceptíveis pelos loiros, que pareciam ter sido cuidadosamente esculpidas pelo cinzel do mais reconhecido artista da Antiga Grécia.

Tudo nele parecia ter sido cinzelado por artistas e escultores de alto nível. Uma verdadeira obra de arte que só poderia ter sido criada pela mente privilegiada de um ou até mesmo diversos deuses… executada por génios artísticos cujo mérito pela obtenção de tal obra de inigualável perfeição nunca seria publicamente reconhecido.

Draco passou os braços por detrás do pescoço do maior e deitou-se, puxando-o de encontro a si. O loiro separou as pernas para dar espaço a Harry, que se colocou sobre o jovem de mirada mercúrio, descendo a cabeça até à altura do seu peito e deslizando levemente as pontas dos dedos pelas coxas de tato sedoso do menor. Deu um beijo tímido num dos rosados mamilos que coroavam o seu formoso e magnífico peito, para de seguida lambê-lo, arrancando um gemido acompanhado de um delicioso serpenteio do corpo esguio e delicado do Incubus.

Harry acariciou os braços albinos do jovem cujos olhos pareciam anunciar uma tempestade implacável até chegar aos ombros cremosos, descendo até aos peitorais que massajou com deleite. Chupou o mamilo uma e outra vez, enquanto dirigia as suas mãos para a região sul do corpo do seu companheiro de leito. Uma mão parou sobre o membro semi-desperto, que batalhava desesperadamente para se erguer tal qual o imponente mastro de um navio, realizando um movimento de cima, baixo, cima, baixo… A outra mão desceu um pouco mais e abarcou os testículos, manipulando-os numa sensual e relaxante massagem.

Os movimentos decididos e confiantes do maior denotavam a longa experiência que possuía na arte amorosa que praticava, mas acima de tudo deixavam transparecer o profundo desejo que o acometia.

Os lábios de Harry abandonaram o mamilo, agora inchado, carmesim e ereto, ao que o Incubus soltou um som de descontentamento, que arrancou um sorriso travesso do rosto usualmente sério do agente da polícia. Deslizou a língua desde o umbigo até ao pescoço do loiro, onde distribuiu pequenos beijos e mordidas, que logo deixariam marcas notórias, que não tardariam em curar com um simples beijo. Voltou a descer e passou a dar ao outro mamilo um tratamento semelhante ao anterior, que causou um arrepio ao menor quando o vento gélido tocou a pele húmida e sensível, devido à acumulação de saliva.

― Deixa de me torturar, Harry!

O moreno sorriu e roubou um impetuoso e fugaz beijo ao menor, virando-o abruptamente, forçando-o a ficar de joelhos. Draco antecipou o momento, mas o moreno era por natureza um amante carinhoso e como tal, querendo prolongar as sensações de prazer do seu companheiro sexual começou uma trilha molhada ao longo das suas pálidas costas, enquanto masturbava o pénis do menor, agora totalmente ereto e gotejante.

Harry levou a mão ao rosto e analisou o líquido quase translúcido e passou a deslizar o indicador pela pequena abertura rosada que palpitava ansiosa por ser preenchida, a cada novo toque. Brincalhonamente, Harry adentrou apenas a pontinha do dedo, recebendo como recompensa um gemido de pura satisfação por parte do Incubus, para logo retirá-lo repentinamente e começar a traçar círculos ao redor da entrada gulosa do loiro. Draco engoliu uma queixa de descontentamento e decidiu que se o Detetive queria brincar, ele também conhecia esse jogo e estava mais do que disposto a entrar na diversão, pelo que com certa dificuldade, devido ao porte corpulento do outro, virou-se até sentir as costas contra o tecido dos lençóis e beijou o moreno, levando a mão ao membro rígido como pedra do maior e deixou fluir um pouco do seu poder, obtendo um grunhido ronco que fez o jovem de olhos prateados vibrar de regozijo.

O homem de orbes verdes esmeralda sentiu as chamas da paixão debaterem-se numa contenda sem fim contra a muralha erguida pelos resquícios da sua já escassa razão, mas um último toque do pé de Draco a deslizar ao longo da sua perna, trespassando sensações prazenteiras, fruto dos seus poderes de sedução, fez com que os últimos vestígios de razão voassem para bem longe. Dessa forma, Harry penetrou o menor em seco, sem alcançar a terminar de prepará-lo, pois os instintos quase primitivos clamavam por contacto imediato através da consumação do ato de copulação. O loiro soltou um leve gemido de dor, que devolveu imediatamente o raciocínio ao moreno.

― Desculpa, Draco. Estás bem? Magoei-te?

― Hmm… Não! Estou bem, já estavas a demorar… Detetive! ― ronronou o loiro, cruzando as pernas e empurrando o corpo grande e forte do outro, causando que o membro deste se afundasse mais profundamente no seu interior, arrancando sons de satisfação e deleite do par de amantes.

― Tão bom! Tão intenso!

Harry sentia que a razão iria desaparecer novamente se não se focasse noutra coisa… Qualquer coisa… As sensações eram gigantescas e profundas, mais fortes do que alguma vez sentira antes com as suas conquistas e relacionamentos passados. Nunca antes havia sentido um prazer tão delicioso, era como estar em casa e ele de forma alguma queria abandonar aquele refúgio quente e confortável, mas perante a falta de ação, o loiro rebolou as ancas e Harry viu-se arrancado dos seus pensamentos mais secretos.

― Estás à espera de quê? Pode que tu sim, mas eu não tenho o dia todo! Pansy disse que chegava às quatro da tarde…

Harry bufou e como vingança por ter sido apressado, saiu completamente do interior do menor.

― Ei! Disseste que me ias ajudar. Acaso vais voltar atrás com a tua palavra? ― reclamou o Incubus indignado, fazendo um beicinho encantador, que quase acabou com a convicção de Harry de dar uma pequena lição a esse pequeno fedelho ingrato que obviamente não sabia apreciar um bom momento de intimidade.

― E ajudei… já não tens fome ou tens? ― perguntou o Detetive, tentando ignorar a pontada no peito que lhe gritava para continuar e desfrutar o maravilhoso banquete que se servia em bandeja de prata perante si.

― Espera, acaso estás a fazer birra? ― Draco soltou uma risada cristalina, que embelezou o moreno. ― Acaso estavas a desfrutar assim tanto?

― Não podes sequer começar a imaginar… ― respondeu deliciado quase a ronronar, deixando uma sensação de suspense a pairar no ar.

― Realmente pretendes deixar-me a meias? Quero dizer… a julgar por certa partezinha tua…

Harry cobriu os genitais com as mãos ao sentir a mirada analítica do menor. Draco, sem pudor algum, voltou a deitar-se e afastou as pernas, levando as mãos à sua zona baixa.

― Realmente não desejas continuar? ― Draco levou as mãos às nádegas,afastando-as ligeiramente e exibindo um estonteante botão de rosa que palpitava de pura antecipação. ― Não gostaste da sensação que tiveste ao entrar aqui? ― Deslizou dois dedos da mão direita dentro da cálida e estreita passagem e separou-os, simulando movimentos de tesoura. Harry engoliu o excesso de saliva e levou o dorso da mão ao rosto para retirar o superabundância de transpiração da testa. ― Vem… Tu sabes que queres, Harry! Pensa bem pois esta é uma oferta que não faço a qualquer um ― ronronou o menor, enfiando um dedo da outra mão e fletindo-o para revelar o interior húmido, rosado e escaldante de paixão que o aguardava.

Harry pensou que ia realmente perder a cabeça, pois a sua ação seguinte foi enfiar o nariz no meio das nádegas cheias e redondas do loiro… Cheirava tão bem! Nunca antes tinha sentido um aroma tão sensual. Afastou-se ligeiramente e retirou os dedos do menor para substituí-los pelos próprios, movendo-os lentamente. Adentrou dois dedos e remexeu o interior do Incubus em busca da almejada glândula que o levaria à loucura.

― Haaaaaa…rry! ― gemeu o loiro, retorcendo-se na cama e erguendo os braços para agarrar fortemente os extremos da almofada até os nós dos dedos ficarem brancos devido ao esforço físico que havia empregue naquele simples, mas claramente exaustivo ato.

O moreno sorriu e usou os dedos para separar as paredes internas do menor e poder provar o gosto da parte mais íntima do Incubus. Deu uma pequena lambida, obtendo um som gutural quase animalesco nada semelhante aos ruídos anteriores. Draco contraiu os dedos dos pés e desceu as mãos para empurrar a cabeça de Harry contra a sua entrada, querendo experimentar mais daquelas sensações prazenteiras que embargavam e nublavam a sua mente, deixando-a totalmente em branco tal qual uma tela imaculada.

Draco jogou a cabeça para trás e gritou o nome do seu amante, prisioneiro de um êxtase até então para ele desconhecido, mesmo tendo em conta a sua natureza sexual. O moreno lambia o botão de rosa com gula, era tão doce e intoxicante, como só um Incubus poderia ser. Para primeira experiência com aquela espécie, o Detetive não tinha nada a apontar. Era simplesmente fenomenal!

Harry voltou a masturbar o membro dolorosamente esquecido do loiro, que ante a dupla estimulação alcançou o orgasmo numa forte onda de emoções explosivas. O moreno abandonou a retaguarda do Incubus, para substituir o seu húmido e fléxivel apêndice por algo mais rígido e quente, para não mencionar de muito maior proporção.

― Hmm… Ahh… Haaarry…

― Draco! ― grunhiu o Detetive totalmente perdido nas sensações, para passar a balançar-se lentamente. Primeiro deu umas voltinhas para reconhecer o terreno, moveu-se para uma lado, depois para o outro e finalmente para cima e para baixo, testando os limites daquele maravilhoso Paraíso. Infelizmente… a vez anterior não se havia chegado a mover.

Saiu com esmerada cautela, ganhando um gemido manhoso para de seguida voltar a entrar com uma estocada rápida e profunda e saiu lentamente uma vez mais, repetindo o processo por alguns minutos, tentando evitar uma ejaculação precoce e passar por um adolescente hormonal e inexperiente. Isso seria uma vergonha para a sua majestosa reputação de garanhão.

Draco abraçou-se ao pescoço do maior e regressou à sua tarefa de absorver a energia sexual do seu companheiro de leito, presenteando-o com uma avalanche de sensações prazenteiras que o guiou ao clímax num piscar de olhos. O moreno ofegou demoradamente ao ouvido do menor, para finalmente abandonar o seu interior e esparramar-se ao lado do loiro que o observava atentamente.

― Passa algo? Acaso… não foi bom?

― Foi fantástico! É só que… é a primeira vez que alguém sobrevive a uma relação sexual comigo, por norma nem chegamos ao fim antes de que eles morram ― disse o loiro deprimindo-se.

― Estou bem, Draco! Não tens com o que te preocupar. Já te disse que os faes e os humanos são muito diferentes. Sexo contigo não me vai matar.

― Hmm…

Draco levanta-se e dirige-se ao quarto de banho para tomar um duche rápido, onde procede a remover todos os vestígios da atividade sexual prévia do seu corpo, sem se aperceber que deixara a porta aberta e certo detetive podia observar o processo integral de primeira fila, com uma nova ereção que lutava contra o tecido dos boxers nos quais havia sido enclausurada assim que o "encontro" fora finalizado.

Ao entrar no quarto, o loiro despiu o robe de seda e vestiu um conjunto negro simples, que faria Pansy gritar indignada, mas que este achava ser extremamente confortável. Harry terminou de se calçar e abriu a porta do quarto, sendo interrompido por uma mão delicada, mas forte no seu braço, obtendo um delicioso contraste de cores, caramelo e leite. Uma delícia para qualquer simples mortal que pudesse estar minimamente interessado ou curioso com a possibilidade de um magnífico ménage à trois.

― Estou muito agradecido, Harry, mas não é justo que te use cada vez que necessite alimento ou uma cura rápida. O melhor era mesmo que me desses o contacto da Doutora para que me ensine como me alimentar sem matar ninguém. Não posso continuar a depender da tua boa vontade… O mais adequado seria alimentar-me de forma segura de variadas fontes humanas e faes por igual e não fazer de ti o meu snack ambulante.

O moreno assentiu em compreensão e retirou um cartão de visita do bolso interno do seu blazer e uma caneta com a qual rabiscou um número de telefone, que imediatamente entregou ao jovem de olhos mercúrio.

― Aqui tens. Mas se alguém perguntar… Não fui eu que te dei o número… ― E abandonou a residência dos irmãos Parkinson sem olhar para trás.

oOo

Haviam passado vários dias e Draco encontrava-se agora sentado no seu novo sofá, que lhe custara horrores conseguir desencantar de um vendedor extremamente mesquinho e mal-humorado com mãos demasiado animadas.

Hermione estivera a ajudá-lo a moderar o seu apetite. O casal partilhou um novo beijo e Draco pela primeira vez desde que tinha memória parou sozinho, deixando uma exausta, mas saudável humana imersa no mais profundo prazer da carne.

― Bom trabalho, Draco! Viste!? Com treino tudo é possível… Podes fazer o que quiseres, desde que te acalmes e controles os teus instintos. ― A médica arfava fortemente pelas sensações ainda ativas no seu sistema.

― Foi tudo graças à tua ajuda e perseverança, Hermione. Nem sequer sei por onde começar a agradecer-te. Não imaginas quão grato estou… Por fim posso alimentar-me de humanos sem o terrível temor de acordar ao lado de um corpo gélido e sem vida.

Hermione enrugou a testa levemente sem que o Incubus se apercebesse.

oOo

O loiro tinha saído de casa para ir buscar Pansy a uma discoteca. A morena havia uma vez mais exagerado na bebida e como tal Draco era o responsável em arrastar a adolescente para fora do estabelecimento e enfiá-la na cama.

― Definitivamente tenho de te dar um valente sermão ― murmurou com os seus botões, empurrando a rapariga para dentro do banco traseiro do carro, assegurando que esta não batia acidentalmente com a cabeça ao entrar no automóvel. ― Acaso não sabes que ainda não tens idade legal para consumir bebidas alcóolicas? ― interrogou em vão à figura desmaiada no banco traseiro, soltando um ligeiro suspiro de desânimo.

O Incubus estava prestes a entrar no veículo para regressar a casa, quando tudo se tornou a mais pura e tenebrosa escuridão, deixando Pansy desacordada no banco traseiro de um carro destrancado à porta de uma discoteca badalada.

oOo

Draco esforçou-se em abrir os olhos e deu de caras com um homenzarrão, literalmente, a carantonha feiosa dele estava pegada à sua bela face. O Incubus recuou automaticamente, afastando-se do gorila de fato e gravata, apercebendo-se que estava atado a uma cadeira e como tal completamente impossibilitado de se mover livremente.

― Calma, pequeno, não te queremos assustar ― disse um velho corpulento.

― Essa não é exatamente a ideia que estas amarras transmitem. ― Moveu os braços com força sem se conseguir soltar, demonstrando assim o seu argumento.

― Somos pessoas civilizadas… ― Aproximou-se e desatou as cordas que prendiam os pulsos do loiro aos apoios dos respectivos braços. ― Na realidade só queria pedir a tua assistência com um assunto particular que não desejo que chegue aos ouvidos dos meus chefes. Afinal de contas, não há necessidade de os importunar por um tema tão diminuto.

― Bela forma de pedir ajuda! Acaso tratas todas as visitas assim? Ou é só mesmo aquelas a quem precisas de pedir favores? Tenho a certeza que deves fazer muito sucesso nos clubes de dominação ― disse em tom sardónico, levantando-se da cadeira e movendo os pulsos instintivamente em círculos, testando-os na eventualidade de quaisquer problemas de origem articular ou locomotora.

― Hahaha! Gosto do teu senso de humor, criança. ― Draco fez uma careta ao ser tratado como um miúdo. ― A situação é simples… Verás, eu sou um Luck Fae, alimento-me da sorte dos humanos e há um certo homem que ganhou um lance altíssimo hoje no meu casino, mas tal não deveria ser possível… já que eu comi toda a sua sorte. É impossível! Teve de fazer batota… Preciso que descubras como é que ele conseguiu realizar essa proeza… Aliás, milagre!

― E porque é que eu haveria de te ajudar? Sou neutro! Não me quero envolver com problemas de Faes. Sejam eles da Luz ou das Trevas.

― Mas é claro que não te iria pedir isto sem oferecer algo em troca. Correm os rumores de que desejas averiguar quem são os teus pais… e de onde vens, não é mesmo? Faz o que te pedi e dar-te-ei cinco minutos com a minha neta. ― Apontou uma adolescente morena, cujas feições ainda denotavam traços da sua infância.

― Não me leves a mal… Acredito que ela seja um doce de pessoa, mas não tenho interesse em menores… e muito menos em ser preso por pedofilia. Pode parecer difícil de crer, mas o facto que eu seja um Incubus não significa que não tenho integridade moral.

― Oh! É óbvio que não me fiz entender corretamente. A minha Millie é a joia da família, o orgulho do nosso Clã. A primeira e atualmente única Oracle já alguma vez nascida no Clã Bullstrode. Descobre como fui trapaceado e Millie prestar-te-á ajuda em averiguar o que desejas saber. Seja passado, presente ou futuro, não há absolutamente nada que ela não consiga ver!

oOo

Dois dias passaram a voar, durante os quais, Pansy mal via o irmão, este não parava quieto um segundo. Sempre a correr de um lado para o outro, ignorando as suas questões e conselhos de moda. Ao ver que Draco ia sair sem lhe dizer nada, pela milionésima vez, decidiu segui-lo.

Chamou um táxi e mandou seguir o carro do irmão. Observou como este parou à porta de um negócio duvidoso.

O interior era luxuoso, mas gritava ilegal por todos os cantos e esquinas.

"Um casino ilegal? No que é que te meteste desta vez, Dray? Hmm… Dívidas de jogo? Acaso foi por isso que me abandonaste à frente da discoteca?", a morena escutou um barulho e escondeu-se. Draco entrou, arrastando atrás de si um vulto esfarrapado.

― Aqui está, tal qual foi requisitado. Ao que parece, este já não tão afortunado Hsien decidiu divertir-se e possuir o corpo do desgraçado ao qual roubaste a sorte, que a propósito, resultou perfeitamente, já que de algum modo ele arranjou forma de ser morto por uma mordida de tubarão, quando foi visitar o Oceanário com a família ― explicou o Incubus, gesticulando abertamente, sem se aperceber que largara o defunto em duvidoso estado de decomposição no solo, soltando uma lufada de ar ricamente "perfumado". ― Isso não deveria ser tipo… completamente impossível!? O coitado tropeçou numa casca de banana e caiu diretamente no tanque dos tubarões. Isso é que é ter azar! Pobre criança… O filho dele nunca mais vai voltar a ser o mesmo. Penso que devias pagar pelas consultas psiquiátricas, visto que és indiretamente responsável pelo trauma…

― Muito bem! ― exclamou o homem, desejando acabar com o sermão do loiro ― Prometido é devido… Cinco minutos.

O Incubus seguiu a garota e entrou numa sala privada, sendo seguido discretamente por Pansy.

― O que é que desejas saber exatamente?

― O teu avô disse que poderias ver quem são os meus pais.

― Não é tão simples… As visões são certeiras, mas traiçoeiras… Nem sempre me mostram o que desejas saber, mas sim aquilo que deve ser do teu conhecimento.

― Está bem! Como é que isto funciona? Usas uma bola de cristal, acendes uns incensos, recitas uma espécie de mantra…?

― Nah! Nada disso… Isso é para charlatões! ― Millicent agarra as mãos do maior e concentra-se. Os seus olhos perdem a cor e a cabeça pende para trás. ― A Escuridão aproxima-se… ― Solta-se repentinamente, como se o toque do loiro a queimasse.

― O que foi isso? O que é que viste? Quem são os meus pais? ― perguntou atropeladamente.

Pansy inclina-se sobre um pilar decorativo que suporta uma bela e caríssima peça de porcelana, que cede ao peso, causando que caia no meio da sala. ― Que fazes aqui, Pan?

― Uma humana? Deves tirá-la daqui…

― Mas? E a visão?

― Tudo o que e posso dizer é que não vais ter de procurar por muito tempo. ― A Oracle empurrou os irmãos a uma saída de emergência.

― Como assim?

― A tua mãe está viva e a caminho… pude sentir o quanto te deseja encontrar… Rápido! Saiam! O meu meio-irmão chegou e tem um gosto incomum entre o nosso Clã por carne humana. Se ficarem mais tempo a humana vai virar almoço e não há nada nem ninguém que o possa impedir.

oOo

Um mês passou num instante e Draco tinha estado a reunir-se com Hermione às escondidas do Ash.

Ainda quando o seu progresso fosse moroso e, verdade seja dita, super aborrecido, o Incubus já não passava fome, pois a médica havia estado a trabalhar num cocktail de hormonas para o ajudar a controlar os seus instintos, pelo que a última coisa que Harry esperava após um dia cheio devido a uma operação arriscada, foi que o loiro lhe batesse à porta coberto de sangue.

oOo

Mal a porta abriu, Draco jogou-se em cima do Detetive, presenteando-lhe um beijo de roubar o fôlego. O loiro empurrou Harry para dentro do apartamento, fechando a porta com o pé e descartando rapidamente as suas roupas bem como as do seu parceiro.

Harry foi retrocedendo, batendo contra uns quantos móveis sem se importar com o ruído resultante destes a quebrarem devido à força do impacto dos dois corpos quentes e desejosos contra eles.

Entre tropeços e trambolhões, os amantes alcançaram o seu destino, a superfície plana mais próxima. O homem de orbes esmeralda deu meia volta, prensando o loiro contra a borda da mesa, enquanto ele se encarregava de jogar os objetos que estavam sobre ela ao solo. Com as mãos na cintura de Draco, o Detetive levantou o Incubus como se fosse uma leve pluma e sentou-o em cima da mesa da Sala de Jantar, encaixando-se rapidamente entre as pernas do jovem de olhos prateados.

Livre de qualquer obstáculo que pudesse entorpecer o ato de copulação quase animalesca, o casal deu rédea solta à luxúria. Harry não demorou a encontrar o caminho entre as suculentas nádegas do Incubus, perdendo-se no doce Paraíso que eram as paredes interiores de Draco.

A mesa chiava a cada movimento, parecendo ganhar folga com cada vai e vem do duo de amantes, abanando a olhos vistos.

As patas da desafortunada e futuramente deteriorada peça de mobiliário arranhavam contra o piso desprovisto de carpete, criando uma desarmoniosa e extremamente dolorosa sinfonia que se assemelhava grandemente ao choro de um pobre animal moribundo a implorar clemência.

Draco apertou-se contra o peito de Harry, fincando as unhas nas costas deliciosamente musculadas até arrancar fios de sangue cálido e espesso. O Incubus jogou a cabeça para trás, atingindo por fim o ansiado orgasmo, contraindo o seu cálido interior e estrangulando assim a ereção do Detetive assegurando-se de espremer cada gota de sémen, deixando-o totalmente seco, mas inacreditavelmente satisfeito.

Saciado, o casal quebrou finalmente o contacto, separando os lábios relutantemente. Com um último sopro de vida na forma de névoa azulina, Draco lambeu eróticamente o lábio inferior para de seguida saltar da mesa novo em folha, sem um único arranhão ou hematoma à vista, e começar a procurar as suas ensanguentadas vestes.

Já na porta, antes que Draco tivesse a oportunidade de desaparecer novamente por um período de tempo indeterminado, Harry agarrou-o pelo braço, impedindo a sua saída.

― Não vou fazer perguntas. Mas isto tem que parar, Draco. Tens que deixar de te meter em problemas ou vais acabar por te matar ― disse Harry, tentando não deixar transparecer nenhum sinal da sua preocupação genuína pelo bem estar do loiro.

― O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer, não tem nada a ver contigo. Isto ― Apontou para si e seguidamente para o moreno. ― foi uma exceção. Hermione não conseguiu fugir da vigilância do velho… Eu precisava de uma cura rápida… Bom, tu entendes…

― O estado em que chegaste hoje é claramente demasiado para as estúpidas agulhas de Hermione ― retorquiu o Detetive com a voz ligeiramente ácida e um brilho indecifrável na mirada esmeralda. ― Deixa de te meter em situações de vida ou morte, Draco. A próxima vez que vá uma cena de crime, não desejo que seja a do teu homícidio.

― Não és meu namorado para dar opinião. Não és ninguém para te meter na minha vida ― respondeu o loiro, assumindo uma atitude defensiva e dando meia volta para sair, sendo impedindo uma vez mais.

― Se não é por mim ou até mesmo pelo teu próprio bem, que seja pela tua irmã. Pensa nisso, Draco. És tudo o que ela tem neste mundo repleto de Faes e loucura incomensurável.

Ignorado e só, Harry permitiu-se por fim descansar contra a ombreira da porta, observando a silhueta longínqua do Incubus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Draco abriu a porta cautelosamente, adentrando-se em território desconhecido. Ao longe vislumbrou uma silhueta escassamente iluminada, sendo que a única fonte de luz naquele edifício abandonado era uma pequena e estreita janelinha.

— Acabemos com todo este suspense de uma vez que eu não estou de humor para brincadeiras, ok!? — exclamou o Incubus, abrindo a porta abruptamente, deixando passar enfim os fortes e potentes raios solares. — Quem raios és tu e porque é que me chamaste aqui?

— O meu nome não é importante, ao contrário da informação que possuo — respondeu o misterioso Fae com uma voz profunda e sedutora.

— E o que é que me garante a veracidade dessa suposta informação se nem sequer sei a tua verdadeira identidade? — retorquiu o loiro desconfiado.

— A informação é autêntica — sentenciou o homem. — Mas tu é que decides se te interessa averiguar mais sobre o assunto ou não.

— Está bem, como queiras. Desembucha lá de uma vez!

— Devias ponderar seriamente em falar com Bellatrix Black.

— E quem viria a ser essa tal Bellatrix Black, se é que ela existe mesmo? — perguntou o jovem de olhos mercúrio de forma seca.

— Uma Succubi — respondeu o desconhecido sem delongas.

— Succubi? Essa não é a contraparte feminina da minha espécie?

— Correto. Bellatrix foi originalmente uma Fae da Tribo da Luz que eventualmente acabou por se unir às Trevas e provavelmente seja a única pessoa viva que te pode revelar alguma informação útil sobre a identidade da tua mãe.

Sem nada mais a acrescentar o homem deu meia volta, fundindo-se na escuridão do recinto e desaparecendo misteriosamente, deixando para trás um curioso Incubus.

oOo

A pista dada pelo sujeito de procedência duvidosa, levou-o a um clube repleto de humanos à procura de uma dose de boa diversão.

Draco quase se esqueceu do seu objetivo umas quantas vezes, pois a energia sexual dentro daquele clube era uma autêntica loucura. Até mesmo um simples humano sem quaisquer poderes poderia notar que as mulheres estavam desesperadas só de olhar para os vestidos super justos, com decotes que chegavam ao umbigo e rachas que por pouco alcançavam o rabo e / ou a virilha. Alguns homens pareciam pensar que tirar a camisa era uma boa forma de criar um clima propenso a atividades sexuais, esquecendo-se por momentos que nem todos eles possuíam abdominais dignos de atletas olímpicos.

Tendo o cuidado de evitar o contacto com uns quantos humanos que tentavam agarrar-se a ele ou que teimavam em se querer esfregar contra o seu corpo fogoso, desejoso e acima de tudo disposto a horas sem fim de luxúria e paixão, Draco conseguiu por fim ignorar o instinto de se alimentar, ainda quando os humanos se oferecessem de boa vontade para serem sugados até à inconsciência e muito possivelmente até uma (in)feliz morte.

Após umas quantas voltas, o loiro avistou o seu objetivo.

Uma mulher de olhos azuis roubava a energia vital de um pobre desgraçado na forma de névoa também ela azul. Aquele era o sinal inequívoco de que esta era uma Succubi e portanto o seu alvo para essa noite.

O homem escorregou contra a parede, visto que as suas pernas já não eram capazes de suportar o seu peso, acabando por cair de rabo no chão. O loiro correu rapidamente na direção do humano para de seguida colocar dois dedos no seu pescoço, soltando um suspiro de alívio ao constatar que ainda se encontrava vivo. Os seus batimentos cardíacos eram fracos e lentos, mas estavam definitivamente lá.

Enquanto isso, a Succubi aproveitou a deixa para desaparecer no meio da multidão.

oOo

Foram necessários vários dias e teve percorrer diversos bares, discotecas, clubes e afins, mas finalmente tinha encontrado a mulher que procurava.

— Bellatrix Black — chamou o loiro, abandonando a discoteca pela porta de serviço.

A Succubi parou de caminhar e deu meia volta, encarando o jovem Incubus com uma mirada analítica.

— Ora, ora! É óbvio que estás em vantagem, visto que tu sabes quem sou, mas eu não sei nada sobre ti — disse a mulher de olhos cinza e cabelos negros e ondulados.

— O meu nome é Draco. Alguém me disse que tu poderias saber algo sobre a minha mãe.

— Draco… Oh! — exclamou a Succubi, fingindo sentir admiração — Tu és o Incubus que se recusou a escolher uma fação.

— Sim. Sobre a minha mãe…

— Não faço a mínima ideia do que é que estás a falar — disse a mulher com voz cortante, impedindo que o loiro continuasse a tentar aprofundar o tema.

Bellatrix atravessou aquele beco deserto, unindo-se à movimentação vívida das ruas noturnas da cidade, deixando um frustrado Incubus que suspirou resignadamente, concluindo que a informação que o desconhecido lhe dera não tinha sido lá muito confiável pelo que não era de estranhar que não tivesse dado frutos.

— Bom, de volta à estaca zero — murmurou Draco com uma expressão de desânimo no seu belo e pálido rosto.

oOo

Não haviam passado sequer vinte e quatro horas, quando Harry e Ron foram chamados a uma cena de crime.

— O que é que achas? — perguntou o ruivo, analisando cuidadosamente o braço decepado da vítima.

— Não penso que tenha sido suicídio. Onde é que já se viu alguém enfiar a mão no triturador de resíduos do lava loiças de livre e espontânea vontade?

— Hmm… Fae? — ponderou Ron com uma expressão pensativa — A vítima era fae, talvez o assassino também o seja.

— Definitivamente fae — concordou Harry. — A questão é que tipo de fae conseguiria fazer isto.

— Sirius poderia saber…

— Yep! Se há alguém que nos pode ajudar é Sirius. Tenho a certeza que ele pode criar umas quantas teorias sobre o tipo de fae que seria capaz de fazer algo assim — concordou Harry uma vez mais.

oOo

Após muita ponderação unida ao facto que Pansy não tinha parado de insistir ao longo dos últimos meses, Draco pisou o Dal Riata pela primeira vez.

"The Dal Riata" era o único bar em Londres gerido por Faes com clientela exclusivamente sobrenatural.

— Hmm… Não é exatamente o que eu estava à espera — murmurou Pansy ao ouvido de Draco, avaliando o ambiente rústico do local, enquanto faziam malabarismo para poderem atravessar a multidão de forma segura e eficaz até chegarem por fim sãos e salvos ao balcão de atendimento.

— Que cheiro é este? — escutou-se a pergunta oriunda de um fae anónimo.

— O que é que faz uma humana aqui? — perguntou outro fae também ele anónimo, uma vez que era impossível identificar a origem da sua voz no meio de tanta gente, visto que o bar estava a abarrotar, mal dava para dar dois passos sem pisar ninguém.

— Não podes trazer a tua irmã aqui, Draco — exclamou Harry, agarrando os irmãos pelos braços e puxando-os para um canto.

— Porquê? — questionou o Incubus sem compreender a atitude fria do Detetive — Aonde eu vou, ela vai — disse Draco, dando o assunto por encerrado.

— Responsabilizas-te por ela? — perguntou um homem moreno de aparentes trinta e poucos anos, portador de uns familiares olhos cinza.

— Claro que sim, é minha irmã. Porque é que não o haveria de fazer? — interrogou o loiro confuso, sem perceber a razão por detrás do caos que se tinha armado no bar aquando da sua chegada.

— A humana está com ele, pelo que façam o favor de se dispersar — exigiu o homem, acrescentando rapidamente: — E façam o favor de não se alimentar dela no interior do meu estabelecimento. Não se esqueçam que este é um Santuário, pelos que as minhas regras devem ser respeitadas ou vão para o olho da rua. Cortesia do meu pé no meio dos vossos rabos.

— O que é que vocês estão a fazer aqui? — perguntou Ron com a pulga atrás da orelha.

— Pansy queria vir ao Dal Riata desde que escutou um cliente mencioná-lo.

— Cliente? — murmurou Harry, sendo ignorado por todos.

— Ok. Mas tenham cuidado, apesar de ser seguro aqui dentro, uma vez que saiam não há forma de garantir a segurança da humana — explicou o dono do bar. — A propósito, o meu nome é Sirius e este é o meu Dal Riata. Já que decidiram aparecer, esta seria uma boa ocasião para te registares — disse o moreno com uma expressão indecifrável sem tirar os olhos de cima do Incubus.

— Hm… Está bem, não vejo porque não. Então, o que é que eu tenho de fazer?

— Segue-me, por favor.

Draco assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu Sirius.

— Cliente? — voltou a perguntar Harry, sendo ignorado pela segunda vez — Seguiram mesmo em frente com essa estupidez de iniciar uma Agência de Detetives Privados? — perguntou desta vez para a única humana no recinto.

— Yep! Cada caso é uma aventura em tanto — respondeu Pansy entusiasmada. — Garanto-te que nunca ficamos aborrecidos.

— Acaso querem acabar a sete palmos debaixo de terra? Este mundo dista muito de uma caixa de areia, pelo que as crianças deveriam regressar ao parque e fazer castelos de areia.

— Castelos de areia, a sério, companheiro? — exclamou Ron, sem poder conter uma gargalhada — Pansy tem dezoito anos, não oito.

— Dás-te conta que devias estar a apoiar-me e não a questionar-me… Por este andar esses dois vão acabar por se matar antes do Verão terminar — reclamou o Detetive, iniciando um valente sermão que Pansy descartou rapidamente, puxando conversa com o ruivo.

— Então, conta lá novidades. Algum caso interessante?

oOo

Sirius entrou no gabinete seguido de perto por Draco.

— Esta é uma estação de passagem — começou a explicar o maior, tomando assento e incitando o menor a imitá-lo. — Todos os Faes estrangeiros devem vir aqui para se registarem, dessa forma ficam protegidos por lei e podem utilizar os seus poderes livremente como qualquer outro cidadão. — Pegou num livro de capa dura e pousou-o na mesa de centro, que descansava frente aos cadeirões onde o par se havia instalado. — Nome, por favor — pediu, abrindo o livro e pegando numa pluma, mergulhando-a num frasco de tinta.

— Draco Parkinson — respondeu o menor com seriedade.

— Nome dos pais — voltou a pedir Sirius, apontando tudo com esmerada exatidão

— Lawrence e Clarissa Parkinson.

— Eu estava a referir-me ao nome dos teus pais biológicos — disse o moreno ligeiramente embaraçado.

— Boa pergunta… Penso que se esqueceram de deixar uma carta com o nome deles, juntamente com o motivo pelo qual me abandonaram à frente da casa dos meus pais adotivos, quando era apenas um pobre e indefeso recém nascido… — constatou Draco amargamente — Nem sequer sabiam se os Parkinson eram uma boa família. Tive sorte, mas poderia ter sofrido a infeliz desgraça de acabar num lar abusivo.

oOo

Draco regressou ao lado da irmã com a mirada escurecida, chegando a tempo de escutar o final da conversa dos dois agentes da polícia que avançavam lentamente em direção à saída do Dal Riata.

— Acaso ouvi bem… Bellatrix Black está morta?

— Sim — respondeu Pansy, sem compreender a razão pela qual o loiro parecia tão chocado com a notícia. — Porquê? É uma conhecida tua?

— Estive a tentar rastreá-la durante um tempo, pois tinham-me dito que ela sabia quem era a minha mãe… Mas fui dar a um beco sem saída… Ou pelo menos foi o que pensei na altura, mas o timing da morte dela é no mínimo estranho — respondeu Draco com desconfiança, repassando mentalmente as memórias do seu encontro com a Succubi.

— Realmente é estranho — concordou Pansy. — Principalmente se tivermos em conta que Harry e Ron pensam que foi um homicídio cometido por outro fae.

— Já estão familiarizados ao ponto de os chamares pelo primeiro nome!? — comentou Draco com um tom levemente sarcástico.

— Quem é que sabia que Bellatrix conhecia a tua mãe? — perguntou a adolescente, ignorando as palavras do irmão — Achas que a mataram para impedir que abrisse a boca e terminasse por revelar a tua verdadeira identidade?

— Não sei, mas é uma possibilidade. É melhor investigar isto mais a fundo.

— Eu sabia que forjar aquela licença de Detetive Privada me viria a calhar em algum momento — exclamou a morena, tirando a dita cuja licença do bolso para a admirar melhor, mas esta foi rapidamente confiscada pelo Incubus.

— Nem pensar. Esquece a investigação e vai é começando a pensar em que Universidade é que queres entrar quando terminares o Ensino Secundário.

— Hnf! — bufou a rapariga — Às vezes consegues ser tão desmancha prazeres — concluiu com a voz repleta de desânimo, soltando um suspiro resignado.

oOo

Se havia algo que Draco tinha absoluta confiança era nas suas habilidades de sedução, pelo que optou por averiguar o que a polícia sabia.

Harry abriu a porta de casa, sendo surpreendido por um beijo abrasador.

— Pensei que não nos estávamos a falar — murmurou Harry com dificuldade no mesmíssimo instante em que se conseguiu separar dos adictivos lábios do Incubus. Ainda recordava perfeitamente como havia sido cruelmente ignorado pelo loiro no Dal Riata no início dessa solarenga tarde.

— Quem é que disse algo sobre falar? — interrogou o loiro com um tom extremamente sugestivo, roubando um novo beijo ao maior.

— Pensei que estavas satisfeito com o tratamento de Hermione — acusou o Detetive sem querer dar o braço a torcer.

— Menos conversa e mais ação… Ok?

Harry cometeu um erro crucial… olhou diretamente nos olhos de Draco que pareciam emitir um brilho sobrenatural que o levou a perder a razão. O moreno colocou as mãos na cintura do Incubus e atraiu-o ao seu encontro, prensando-o contra a sua masculinidade que já começava a dar sinais de querer despertar.

oOo

O Detetive despertou, apercebendo-se que o seu amante há muito que havia abandonado a cama. Os lençóis estavam frios e o relógio indicava que já passava das três da manhã.

A última coisa que Harry recordava antes de cair na tentação e rolar nos lençóis com o loiro, num louco frenesim era que este havia perguntado sobre o caso que estava a investigar. O moreno levou as mãos à cabeça e despenteou o cabelo com frustração.

— Ok! Tenho de admitir que és bom — constatou Harry com um sorriso travesso, lambendo os lábios ao recordar a atitude libidinosa de Draco. — Conseguiste o que vieste buscar e mais… — disse ao observar que o arquivo do caso que havia deixado em cima da sua mesa de cabeceira se encontrava aberto e que alguns documentos estavam claramente fora do sítio.

oOo

Draco pegou no telemóvel e confirmou a morada que tinha obtido do arquivo policial. Entrou no prédio e ignorou a fita de isolamento policial que delimitava a cena de crime. Primeiramente, ligou o foco de luz para de seguida abrir a porta do apartamento, baixar-se e passar por debaixo da fita amarela que formava um "X" de uma extremo da ombreira da porta ao outro, sem se aperceber que não estava tão sozinho quanto pensava.

O Incubus revistou todas as divisões da casa em vão. Não havia forma de encontrar uma única pista que o guiasse à identidade do assassino.

Um ruído na divisão adjacente chamou a sua atenção. Draco caminhou nas pontinhas dos pés e espreitou pela porta, deparando-se com um vulto que se movia agilmente entre uma pilha de documentos. O recinto mergulhado em penumbras era escassamente iluminado por uma lanterna de baixa potência.

A figura pegou numa pasta e colocou a pega do foco na boca para poder manobrar com maior liberdade, abrindo a pasta e repassando os documentos um por um. Pouco depois, pousou a pasta ao ser atraída por um pequeno livro encadernado, cujas páginas amareladas pareciam guardar palavras manuscritas.

O loiro desligou o seu foco e avançou calmamente, empunhando o foco como se fosse uma arma e encostando-o às costas do misterioso intruso.

— Mãos ao alto! — exclamou o Incubus com um tom sério e extremamente profissional, não deixando transparecer o temor que verdadeiramente estava a sentir.

— Fodriks, Draco! Assustaste-me! Pensei que ia morrer — exclamou uma voz feminina. O vulto virou-se, revelando um conjunto de feições faciais altamente familiar.

— O que é que fazes aqui, Pansy? Devias estar em casa — ralhou o maior, afastando o foco da morena e voltando a ligá-lo.

— E deixar-te ficar com a diversão toda? Ah! Mas isso é que nem pensar.

— Pansy, isto não é uma brincadeira, poderias ter-te ferido.

— Vais continuar a tentar dar uma de adulto responsável ou queres saber o que descobri? — perguntou Pansy com voz travessa.

— Vá lá, desembucha de uma vez que não temos a noite toda — respondeu Draco, soltando um suspiro de resignação. — A qualquer momento pode aparecer um polícia, estamos a violar propriedade privada, para não dizer uma cena de crime. Quanto mais rápido sairmos daqui melhor para nós.

— Okidoki! Comecemos então… Bom, esta tal Bellatrix era uma completa obcecada com um tipo que não queria saber nada dela. Um tal Voldemort… ao que parece um figurão importante no mundo dos Faes.

— Sim, desgraçadamente já tive o desprazer de o conhecer. É o Líder dos Faes das Trevas.

— Bom, como eu estava a dizer, ela era completamente obcecada… quase ao ponto de ser considerado uma doença mental e traiu a Luz porque pensava que podia ficar com ele e que viveriam felizes para todo o sempre… mas obviamente os sentimentos dela não eram recíprocos e quando ele finalmente se fartou de ser assediado dia e noite, noite e dia… — Fez um gesto com a mão como se estivesse a cortar o próprio pescoço.

— Basicamente estás a dizer que a morte dela não teve nada a ver comigo ou com a minha mãe — concluiu o jovem de olhos prateados.

— Lamento, Draco, mas ao que tudo indica é exatamente isso o que aconteceu.

— Ainda assim fica uma incógnita por responder… Quem é que matou a Bellatrix? Não penso que Voldemort fosse sujar as próprias mãos… — expôs o loiro, sendo interrompido pela chegada de mais um intruso.

— Pensei que te encontraria aqui e parece que acertei.

— Oh! Olá, Harry — cumprimentou Draco meio sem jeito.

— Isso é tudo o que tens a dizer em tua defesa? Seduziste um agente da polícia para poder roubar informação confidencial e para colocar a cereja no topo do bolo, invadiste uma cena de crime ativa.

— Go, Draco! — exclamou Pansy, dando um golpezito no ombro do irmão — Atiraste-te ao Detetive Potter… Boa jogada, ele é super hot! — felicitou a rapariga, ignorando o sentimento de constrangimento que pairava no ar e caminhando na direção do moreno — Tens a minha bênção, cunhado. — Colocou a mão em cima do braço do maior e apalpou-o nada discretamente. — Olha só para estes músculos… Draco, seu bastardo cheio de sorte! — exclamou, deslizando os olhos para a região sul e avaliando o tamanho do pacote.

oOo

No decorrer da semana seguinte, Draco passou todo o seu tempo livre a procurar escolas para a irmã.

A família Parkinson era reconhecida pela seu alto estatuto social e sua situação financeira privilegiada, pelo que era extremamente óbvio que tanto ele como Pansy nunca haviam frequentado uma escola pública na vida e também não seria agora que isso iria acontecer, pelo que o Incubus esqueceu essa possibilidade antes mesmo desta começar a tomar forma na sua cabeça e focou-se apenas em colégios privados e semi-privados. Ainda quando nenhum dos dois recorresse ao dinheiro dos seus pais, ele assegurar-se-ia que não faltasse absolutamente nada à sua irmãzinha.

oOo

Os irmãos Parkinson observaram a fachada de Eton College, considerada a segunda escola mais cara do mundo. Até à data havia sido um internato dedicado apenas a estudantes masculinos, mas nesse novo Ano Letivo abria as portas pela primeira vez como uma escola mista.

Eton College não era apenas uma escola cara… era também o berço de vários Reis e ex-Primeiros Ministros britânicos, fazendo dela uma verdadeira escola de elite.

— Vais mesmo abandonar-me aqui? Fica quase a duas horas de distância — reclamou a adolescente.

— E é exatamente por isso que existem os dormitórios — retorquiu o loiro, totalmente exausto após duas longas e extenuantes horas de caminho, às quais Pansy dera o bom uso para reclamar incessantemente.

— Mas quero ajudar-te com os teus casos. O negócio ainda está no início e toda a ajuda é pouca. Sabes perfeitamente que sou boa com computadores, posso ser uma mais valia para as tuas investigações.

— A resposta continua a ser não, é demasiado perigoso. De qualquer forma, as aulas começam na próxima semana e os nossos pais não iriam gostar que deixasses os estudos inacabados.

— Tu não os concluíste — acusou a morena, cruzando os braços e fazendo beicinho.

— Evitas sequer de pensar em tentar essa abordagem. Nunca ouviste os adultos dizerem "faz o que eu digo e não o que eu faço"? Pois este é um exemplo perfeito para essas palavras. Ora, vejamos onde fica o Escritório do Diretor…

— E como é que pensas pagar a matrícula? Para não falar dos custos do dormitório… Acaso vais mandar a conta para casa dos nossos pais?

— Quem é que disse que vamos pagar, Pansy, querida? Os meus poderes têm de servir para alguma coisa útil, não achas? — exclamou o loiro, avançando através dos esplêndidos e glamorosos jardins de Eton College.

— Não tens medo de me deixar sozinha no meio de tantos rapazes? Depois de tudo, a escola não era originalmente mista, pelo que haverão muito mais rapazes que raparigas — disse Pansy, num último esforço para convencer o irmão a desistir daquela ideia estapafúrdia.

— Pansy, irmãzinha querida do meu coração… — começou a dizer o Incubus, parando de repente e dando meia volta para poder olhá-la diretamente nos olhos.

— Sim… — respondeu a morena quase podendo vislumbrar um ténue raio de esperança.

— Sendo completamente sincero…

— Sim…

— Não temo por ti, temo por eles. Escuta-me com atenção… Por favor, tenta não mandar ninguém para o hospital. Ainda recordo o que aconteceu com o pobrezinho do Viktor quando a família Krum veio de visita…

oOo

Após uma longa caminhada, Draco deu por fim com a localização da Recepção.

— Espera aqui que eu já volto — ordenou o loiro, aproximando-se de seguida à mulher que se encontrava sentada na mesa a limar as unhas. Draco deslizou a mão pela face enrugada pela passagem do tempo e a senhora derreteu-se instantaneamente, indicando de imediato a porta que dava para a Diretoria.

Pansy bufou de pura frustração e viu o irmão desaparecer por detrás da porta, regressando poucos minutos depois com um sorriso de satisfação. O Incubus estava prestes a sair pela porta, quando o Diretor do Colégio o puxou ao seu encontro, cheirando o seu pescoço com deleite, para nojo da morena que desviou o rosto, levando a mão à cara para fingir que estava a provocar o vómito. Sinceramente o velho estava já com um pé para a cova e ainda pensava ter oportunidade com um monumento como o seu irmão!? Com uma carícia suave, Draco persuadiu o homem que o largou, prometendo que a documentação estaria toda pronta antes do expediente terminar e que mal podia esperar para o voltar a ver no primeiro dia de aulas quando fosse deixar a irmã na escola.

Draco caminhou até Pansy, comunicando-lhe as fantásticas notícias de que esta era oficialmente uma estudante naquele colégio de elite.

— Agora regressemos a casa que eu preciso de um banho — murmurou o loiro, tentando conter o desgosto ao recordar as mãos do velho decrépito em cima dele e rumando para a saída do edifício.

— Tens a certeza que não estás arrependido disto? Poderias ter evitado a situação com o Diretor se não tivesses teimado em meter-me nesta estúpida escola — concluiu Pansy com um sorriso repleto de ironia.

— Pelo contrário, depois deste sacríficio com mais razão quero que te formes com honras. Ambos sabemos que és incrivelmente inteligente, pelo que és perfeitamente capaz de te formar como a melhor da turma e entrar em qualquer universidade que queiras. O que seja para te manter longe deste pesadelo que é um mundo abarrotado de Faes com tendências homicidas.

— Mas…

— Oh! Vá lá, Pansy, não é como se não pudesses regressar a casa aos fins de semana — interrompeu Draco, tentando criar um argumento para convencer a sua irmã a aceitar a ideia. — Aguenta isto durante um ano… Sim? Só até conseguires o diploma. Se no final do Ano Letivo continuares decidida a não prosseguir estudos superiores, deixo-te fazer o que quiseres, mas terminar o Ensino Secundário é o mínimo que te peço. Ok? Faz isso por mim, sim? Considera que me estás fazer um favor, está bem?

— Aish! — exclamou a adolescente com frustração contida — Está bem como queiras. Mas no final do Ano Letivo volto a trabalhar contigo. E não aceito reclamações, prometeste que não te ias meter nas minhas decisões — relembrou a morena, apressando o passo para chegar ao carro primeiro, não querendo deixar espaço para reclamações.

oOo

Uma semana passou a correr e Pansy viu-se uma vez mais frente à escola dos seus pesadelos com as malas ao lado e vários estudantes masculinos a lançar miradas interessadas na sua direção.

— Por favor, não me digam que fui a única rapariga a entrar nesta escola — murmurou a adolescente com os seus botões.

oOo

Harry saiu do carro e cumprimentou Ron que também havia acabado de chegar à esquadra. Ao entrar foram surpreendidos por vários agentes semi-desnudos com sorrisos bobos que não falavam coisa com coisa.

— Oh, não! Vincent Crabbe ia ser transferido hoje — recordou Ron, correndo em direção às celas.

Harry aproximou-se a um dos polícias fardados e estalou os dedos à frente da sua cara para o despertar.

— Boot, onde estão as tuas calças?

— Hm… Não sei — respondeu o homem com a cabeça nas nuvens.

— Companheiro, estamos em sérios problemas — sentenciou o ruivo após revistar as celas. — Crabbe desapareceu.

— Estamos lixados! A Suprema Corte vai cair-nos em cima.

— Primeiro vejamos as câmaras de vigilância.

oOo

Pansy deu graças a que o seminário de orientação para novos estudantes tinha finalmente acabado e rumou para os dormitórios.

Mal abriu a porta, a morena foi recebida por duas jovens de longas cabeleiras ruivas que lhe saltaram em cima.

— Bem vinda, roomie.

oOo

Draco observou a foto que a sua nova cliente lhe tinha cedido e ponderou qual seria a melhor estratégia para aquele caso.

Por um lado viria a calhar a cooperação dos agentes da polícia, mas por outro… eles eram tão "confiáveis" que haviam perdido um assassino em série… o criminoso tinha sido roubado por stripers bem debaixo dos seus narizes… Yep! Stripers… com máscaras, pelo que adeus ao reconhecimento facial.

As câmaras de vigilância tinham revelado um grupo de mulheres com roupas policiais. A cena consistia em várias mulheres com saias e tops diminutos a abanarem as mamas e a empinarem os rabos na direção dos agentes, enquanto uma mulher guiava o assassino até à saída, vestido com o uniforme que as stripers tinham tirado a um dos agentes.

Como se pode ver, a polícia de Londres estava em alta essa semana.

oOo

Após vários becos sem saída, Draco não teve outro remédio a não ser dar o braço a torcer e mandar um sms a Pansy com a matrícula da carrinha das stripers e pedir que esta a localizasse.

Não demorou nem dois minutos para o telemóvel começar a tocar.

— Eu disse-te que precisavas de mim.

— Sim, sim, Pansy, parabéns. Podes fazer o que te pedi ou não?

— Claro, mas em troca quero saber tudo sobre o nosso novo caso — respondeu a menor. O ruído de teclas a serem digitadas era claramente distinguível.

— Nosso caso o tanas! Meu caso!

— Como queiras. Spoilers, por favor,

— Uma simples Treefolk, ela fez questão de salientar isso umas cinquenta vezes, pediu para encontrar a filha dela, também uma simples Treefolk…

— Elas não são simples Treefolks, pois não?

— É claro que não. Mas desde quando é que os nossos clientes dizem a verdade?

— Disseste nossos clientes — exclamou Pansy exaltadamente.

— Meus clientes, eu queria dizer meus clientes. Esquece o que ouviste — disse Draco de rompante.

— Nop! Disseste nossos. Admite que sentes a minha falta, maninho.

— Como eu estava a tentar explicar — retomou a conversa, tentando desviar o tema —, a polícia perdeu um assassino em série. A filha da nossa cliente e as suas… amigas? Vamos ficar com o termo amigas. Bom, ela e as suas amigas stripers invadiram a esquadra e levaram o assassino bem debaixo dos narizes dos polícias — relatou o loiro, arrancando uma sonora gargalhada à adolescente.

— Mal posso esperar pelo fim de semana para jogar sal nas feridas daqueles dois — disse Pansy, planeando mil e uma formas de gozar com Harry e Ron.

oOo

Os Detetives entraram no armazém, deparando-se com uma, não tão grata, surpresa…

— Não me digas… Outra coincidência para juntar às inúmeras dos últimos tempos? — perguntou Harry, deslizando os olhos do loiro para o cadáver e vice-versa.

— Nem mais! Pelo que é melhor eu ir indo, não desejo contaminar a vossa cena de crime — respondeu Draco, escondendo o seu saque subtilmente atrás das costas e correndo rapidamente em direção à saída.

— Meu, aquele Incubus está em todos os lados! — exclamou Ron, observando a silhueta do loiro até este desaparecer no horizonte — Então o que é que achas que aconteceu aqui?

— Acho que é uma ótima pergunta e que certo Incubus não nos disse tudo o que sabia.

— Talvez devesses… não sei… arrancar-lhe a verdade com uma estratégia menos ortodoxa…

— A sério, Ron, uma "estratégia menos ortodoxa"!? — exclamou o moreno com voz sardónica.

— Bom, queres que diga para o jogares contra a parede mais próxima e o foderes até ele te ronronar os detalhezinhos todos ao ouvido? Pois que assim seja.

— A ideia não é má — ponderou Harry, lambendo os lábios inconscientemente. — Mas o mais provável é que nos saia o tiro pela culatra e ele acabe ainda com mais informação do que a que já tem — lamentou-se o Detetive.

— Ah! É verdade quase me esqueci do pequeno incidente com o arquivo do caso de Bellatrix Black.

— Nem me fales disso…

— Oh! Vá lá, admite que adoraste… Hã!? — exclamou o ruivo, dando uma suave cotovelada no braço do amigo — Cá entre nós, diz lá… Quão bom é o sexo com um Incubus? — perguntou com curiosidade, um brilho fugaz cruzou a sua mirada, denotando o seu profundo interesse no tema.

— Recordas a Ninfa?

— Yeah! Um autêntico manjar dos deuses…

— Só para teres uma pequena noção… Perdi o número de telefone dela há meses e nem sequer me importo.

— Não fazes ideia do quanto eu te invejo, és um fodido íman sexual. As mulheres jogam-se aos teus pés e agora até és o amigo colorido de um Incubus. Não sei se te devo apenas invejar ou odiar!

oOo

Draco tentou ligar para Hermione pela quinta vez, mas acusava que o telemóvel se encontrava desligado, pelo que sem outra alternativa, optou por pedir ajuda ao único Fae que conhecia razoavelmente, para além dos Detetives.

Entrou no Dal Riata e tomou assento frente ao bartender.

— Olá, Sirius! Harry comentou que não há praticamente nada que tu não saibas sobre a Sociedade Fae. Que tal um teste?

— Teste? — perguntou o moreno, colocando os cotovelos em cima do balcão — Tipo um Quiz?

— Algo do género. Neste caso comecemos o jogo: Hipoteticamente falando, se alguém enforcasse um assassino só para lhe cortar uma mão, qual seria o teu melhor palpite sobre a motivação por trás dessa ação?

— Ora, hipoteticamente falando, se para além de lhe cortar a mão, lhe dessem um bom corte de cabelo e lhe retirassem uma generosa dose de gordura corporal…

— Sim… Qual seria o teu palpite? — voltou a perguntar o loiro, incitando-o a continuar com a sua suposição.

— Bom, eu pensaria que alguém está a tentar criar a Mão da Glória.

— E o que é que isso exatamente? — Draco deixou o rabo escorregar para a ponta do banco, inclinando o corpo para a frente com a face repleta de expectativa.

— A Mão da Glória é o sonho de qualquer ladrão — respondeu Sirius, começando a explicar mais pormenorizadamente. — Cortas a mão de um assassino recentemente enforcado e banha-la numa mistura de gordura corporal e ervas místicas, isso servirá como base para a vela.

— E o cabelo?

— O cabelo é para fazer o pavio da vela.

— Uh! Que nojo…

— Pode que te pareça nojento, mas é extremamente útil, pois não há cofre que não possa ser arrombado ou tesouro que não possa ser roubado se tiveres a fortuna de possuir uma Mão da Glória.

— Compreendo e como é que isso funciona exatamente?

— A mão funciona como uma vela e acende apenas para a pessoa que a segura. Para apagar a vela, basta verter um pouco de leite no pavio.

— Leite… Claro. Mas como é que eu não pensei nisso? — ironizou o menor.

— Devo salientar que se alguém fosse de facto criar uma Mão da Glória deveria ter em conta a natureza do criminoso. Quão mais grotescos forem os crimes e menos consciência o assassino tiver, mais poderoso será o artefacto.

— Qual seria o caso se estivéssemos a falar… hmm… de um assassino em série, por exemplo?

— Extremamente poderoso, para não falar de perigoso.

— Obrigado pela ajuda, Sirius — despediu-se Draco, descendo do banco para poder sair do bar.

— Hipoteticamente, o caraças! — exclamou o dono do Dal Riata, agarrando o telefone e discando um número de telefone muito familiar — Harry, tens alguma ideia porque é que o Draco me veio questionar sobre uma hipotética Mão da Glória?

oOo

O ambiente no interior do estabelecimento parecia criar uma espécie de transe. Os clientes não conseguiam tirar os olhos de cima das raparigas escassamente vestidas, que dançavam sensualmente em cima de plataformas.

— Treefolk, claro. Desde quando é que as Treefolks são peritas em seduzir? — murmurou Draco, analisando os movimentos eróticos da filha da sua cliente e colocando o cartão de visita, que encontrara no veículo de fuga das stripers, dentro do bolso.

Uma jovem de longos cabelos negros e curvas invejáveis realizava um estonteante ato de dança do varão. As longas e definidas pernas fecharam-se em torno do varão, elaborando uma inacreditável volta, quase parecendo uma atuação de malabarismo.

Draco sentou-se num dos sofás da primeira fila, deleitando-se com o baile da bela e sensual "Treefolk". Ergueu a mão, requisitando uma dança de colo.

— Olá, bonitão! — cumprimentou a morena, sentando-se em cima dos joelhos do Incubus e retirando a parte superior das suas vestes.

— Olá para ti também, linda! Qual é o teu nome?

A rapariga rebolou no colo do loiro, chegando-se para frente para sussurrar ao seu ouvido:

— Lavander.

— Que nome peculiar — comentou Draco, acariciando o rosto da dançarina exótica quase caindo na tentação de se unir a ela naquele jogo de sedução. — Poderias fazer o favor de chamar o gerente, Lavander?

A striper levantou-se, admirada ao ver o jovem de olhos prateados quebrar o seu encanto tão facilmente. Nenhum humano deveria ser capaz de resistir aos seus poderes hipnóticos.

A rapariga tapou os seios com o top que havia descartado pouco antes e dirigiu-se à zona do bar.

— Avery, um cliente deseja ver-te — murmurou ao ouvido do gerente, apontando para o loiro e retirando-se seguidamente para o seu camarim.

— Há algo em que o possa ajudar? — perguntou Avery, postando-se em frente do Incubus.

— Não pude deixar de notar que estão cheios e que o pessoal no bar é limitado, pelo que pensei em oferecer os meus serviços. Tenho experiência como bartender.

— Para ti até arranjava vaga como dançarino — propôs o gerente, tomando assento ao seu lado e bebericando o seu drink.

— O meu interesse é meramente na posição de bartender.

— É uma pena — lamentou o homem, levando o copo à boca uma vez mais. — As minhas garotas estão praticamente nuas, ainda assim os meus clientes não conseguem descolar os olhos de ti, pelo que estava mais do que disposto a alargar o leque de oferta no clube e colocar um dançarino masculino, mas… se é a posição de bartender que tu queres… é a posição de bartender que terás.

— Obrigado.

— No problem. Mas se mudares de ideias e que quiseres ganhar umas quantas libras extras como dançarino estás sempre a tempo.

oOo

Harry e Ron tinham passado uma maldita semana a planear a emboscada para apanhar as stripers e mandá-las diretamente para a prisão por terem invadido a esquadra e levado o seu prisioneiro bem debaixo dos seus narizes, fazendo deles a piada da cidade.

As portas rangiam com os golpes da polícia a forçar a entrada, abrindo por fim após muito esforço.

A equipa da SWAT espalhou-se pelo recinto de armas erguidas, deparando-se com um homem amarrado e vendado no meio do palco com um papel colado no peito. Harry aproximou-se e arrancou o papel onde era possível distinguir uma confissão assinada.

— O que é que é suposto nós fazermos com isto?

— Penso que seria um desperdício descartar essa confissão. Além de que as stripers já devem estar bem longe.

— Sabes que mais… — exclamou Harry, gesticulando exaltadamente — Estou pouco me lixando para isto. Precisamos de um culpado para tirar a Suprema Corte de cima de nós. Pede o corpo de Crabbe a Hermione, precisamos de re-encenar a cena de crime… E arranja uma Siren para assobiar aos ouvidos da SWAT e fazê-los crer que a emboscada foi bem sucedida e eles fizeram um grande figurão ao apreender o Lobo Mau. Sem ofensa, Ron.

— Não me ofendeste. Eu sei que posso ser um lobo mau e grande quando quero, mas ainda continuo sem conseguir que as miúdas me caiam aos pés. A sério como é que tu fazes isso? Tem que haver um segredo…

oOo

Lavander abraçou a sua pele e suspirou embelezadamente.

— Obrigada por nos ajudar a resgatar as nossas peles do cofre daquele Bunyip. Para nós, Selkies, as peles são parte de nós e sem elas não podemos regressar ao mar. Aquele tipo roubou-as e obrigou-nos a trabalhar para ele. Não sei porque é que confiámos nele… Historicamente, os Bunyips são conhecidos por sequestrar mulheres, mas pensámos que isso era coisa do passado.

— Não te culpes por querer confiar nos outros — disse Draco, esboçando um sorriso consolador — e não precisas de me agradecer. Só estava a fazer aquilo para que fui contratado. Ajudar-vos a recuperar as vossas peles e regressar ao mar, foi decisão minha.

— Sim, mas não necessitavas ajudar-nos a evitar uma possível pena prisional ou sequer de arrancar uma falsa confissão a Avery. Se bem que, pensando melhor… Como é que conseguiste convencê-lo? Pouco faltou para ele te oferecer o ferrari e mansão de férias no Hawai.

— Vocês não mereciam ser presas pela morte de Crabbe — respondeu o loiro de olhos mercúrio, mudando subtilmente de assunto. — Além disso Avery já estava mesmo a caminhar para a prisão com a quantidade de leis Fae que ele foi violando ao longo dos anos. — Draco estremeceu levemente ao recordar a longa quase inacabável lista de crimes que o homem havia confessado sob os efeitos afrodisíacos do seu toque. — Que diferença é que faz se ele passa um ou dois ou até mesmo uns cinco séculos numa prisão Fae!? — exclamou o Incubus, encolhendo os ombros inconscientemente — A tua mãe pediu-me para te ajudar e foi exatamente isso que eu fiz. A propósito, pretendes reunir-te com ela? Sei que tiveram os vossos problemas, mas… ela só quer assegurar-se de que estás bem… que estás sã e salva.

— Ok! Assim que encontrarmos um sítio à beira-mar vou visitá-la.

Lavander deu meia volta, despiu-se e caminhou com a sua pele prensada contra o peito, adentrando-se na água e tomando a sua forma marinha.

— Com que então Selkies. São a espécie mais parecida com sereias que alguma vez encontrei. Quando Pansy souber vai desejar matar-me por não as ter podido ver.

Draco soltou um suspiro de satisfação por mais um trabalho bem feito e abandonou a praia.


End file.
